Gomen Nasai
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: Por venganza hacia Haruhi, Tamaki se ha casado con Eclair. A cinco años de esto, regresa a Japon con su hijo y divorciado... Haruhi esta despuesta a todo para recuperar el amor de su sempai, pero la intervencion de ciertos personajes pueden arruinarlo...
1. Chapter 1

Gomen Nasai  
Chapter 1.-Time in my Herat

Cuantos años habían pasado de la ultima ves que estuvo en Japón? En total, cinco años. Suspiro. Su divorcio había sido difícil, muy difícil. Miro en el asiento del copiloto. Si, ahí estaba sentado. Un niño dirimido de la misma edad que el tiempo sin ver a los miembros del Host Club, cinco años. Era idéntico a el, con acepción de los ojos. Volvió a suspirar. La custodia de su hijo había quedado a cargo de el, en Francia habían dicho que al niño no se le permitiría vivir con una mujer que solo comete adulterio y es irresponsable como madre. El, Tamaki Suoh, legitimo padre de Rikku Suoh, era quien se encargaría de el. Era la mejor opción. Otro suspiro. Este fue generado al ver su nueva casa. En realidad era un apartamento en la zona residencial de Japón, el club campestre. Tres habitaciones, una sala, comedor, cocina, dos baños, balcón, recibidor, etc. El lugar era perfecto para dos personas. Un joven empresario, novelista de medio tiempo y pianista, y un niño estudiante de segundo de kinder, era el lugar perfecto para que ellos dos vivieran ahí. El lugar era tranquilo. Todo le quedaba cerca. El instituto Ouran, en el que impartiría clases mientras terminaba sus estudios, el jardín de niños de Ouran, una tienda, la galería principal de Japón, todo estaba realmente cerca.

Abrió la puerta de su nueva casa. Dejo entrara primeramente al niño, este corrió a uno de los muebles y salto en el. Tamaki rió con alegría. Su única razón de vivir era su hijo. Estuvo enamorado de su esposa? Si, con el tiempo había aprendido a amarla. Pero ella a el, era evidente, que no. Eclair lo había engañado con muchos hombres, muchas veces. El se harto, y llego el divorcio. Ahora viviría solo con su hijo, el cual no entendía del todo lo que pasaba, pero tampoco quería ver a su madre. El escucho a otras personas que ella era "mala" y le dio miedo. No le pregunto a su papa, el no le daba miedo, pero lo admiraba mucho, lo veía inalcanzable. Su mayor sueño era llegar a ser como el. Quería ser como su papa. Lo quería y mucho.

-Papi!-Lo llamo alegre, alzando sus bracitos para que Tamaki lo cargara.  
-Que ocurre, peque?-Lo cargo tras haber cerrado la puerta detrás de si.  
-Japón?-  
-Si, y ya deja de hablar en Francés.-Le indico llevándolo a la habitación que seria de el.-Sabes hablar perfectamente Japonés, así que debes de hablarlo cuando estemos en Japón, si?-  
-Si!-Dijo, ahora, en Japonés.

Tamaki sonrió. Lo dejo sobre la cama y fue por su maleta. Al regresar lo encontró dormido. El viaje para un niño de su edad era agotador. Encendió el clima y lo dejo dormir tranquilamente. Se dirigió al que seria su estudio. Una ves ahí, tomo el teléfono y llamo a la persona con la que jamás de los jamases había perdido contacto alguno. Su mejor amigo. Kyouya Ohtori.

-[Bueno?-Contesto el aludido del otro lado de la línea.  
-Hey! Cuanto tiempo, "Oka-san"!-Lo saludo.  
-[Que…? Ta-Tamaki?-  
-Pues quien mas, hombre?-  
-[Oh, por Dios! Y ese milagro que te acuerdas de uno, carbón?-  
-Jajajaja! Ya ves!-Dijo, tenia tiempo sin hablar con su amigo.-Como has estado?-  
-[Bien…vi que te divorciaste, "wey" y no me llamaste al chisme?-  
-Jajajajaja! Pues…-  
-[Cállate! Estoy molesto con tigo…oye! Súper noticia! Voy a ser padre otra ves!-  
-SOPAS! Tu si que no pierdes el tiempo!  
-[Si, verdad? Jajaja…Y mi sobrino? Rikku-kun?-  
-Naaa…aquí dormidote, de flojo!-  
-[Unta! Como no te heredó otra cosa!-  
-Oye…estoy aquí en Japón.-  
-[No inventes? En serio?-  
-Si! Estoy viviendo en el club campestre, edificio k #34….-  
-[Y hasta ahora me dices?-Dijo el de lentes "molesto".-[Voy a verte…-  
-Estaba pensando…y si reunimos al Host Club?-  
-[No se va a poder, bueno no a todos…-  
-Así? Quienes faltan?-  
-[Kaoru anda de gira artística en Europa, ya sabes "mega" diseñador de modas.-Comenzó a decirle.-[Hikaru y Haruhi…rompieron hace poco y pues…digamos que el gemelo demonio, se volvió SUPER demonio…-  
-Hikaru y Haruhi andaban?-Pregunto Tamaki con vos ronca.  
-[Si…no lo sabias?-  
-Perdí contacto con el Host Club entero, menos tu…todos se enojaron con migo cuando decidí que si me casaría con Eclair y me iría a Francia…nadie quería que cerrara el Host Club…pero…-  
-[Ya, no te pongas así…Por ultimo, la abogada estrella esta "muy ocupada".-  
-Como que "muy ocupada"?-  
-[En realidad, solo esta poniendo pretextos para no salir con nosotros, me supongo que no quiere ver a Hikaru…-  
-Amm…entonces, no importa…Llama a Honey-Sempai y Mori-Sempai, nos vemos en Candy Bar, sale?-  
-[Seguro? Tratare de localizar a los otros miembros.-  
-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana.-  
-[Si. Bye!-  
-Adiós.-

Tamaki colgó. Por el otro lado, Kyouya también colgó. La vos de Tamaki se había vuelto ronca, pesada, llena de tristeza cuando menciono a Haruhi. Kyouya suspiro pensando que seguramente el rubio aun no le perdonaba a la castaña lo que le había hecho. Debía admitirlo, Tamaki tenía mucha razón al molestarse. Por un tiempo llego a creer que nunca se permitiría amar de nuevo, pero por suerte, nació Rikku y el Amor hacia su esposa. Aunque Tamaki siempre caía en desamor. Algún día, la vida lo compensaría por todas esas malas jugadas que le hacia. Dejo ese pensamiento de un lado se dispuso a llamar a todos los miembros del Host Club. Todo esto para avisarles que "Oto-san" estaba de regreso en Japón y era la hora de un reencuentro de antiguos amigos.

Entro a su habitación. Al hacerlo vio a su esposa cepillando su cabello. Al igual que Tamaki, había aprendido a amarla con el tiempo. Ahora lo único que realmente le interesaba eran su hija, Primera Ohtori, su hijo que venia en camino y ella, su amada esposa, Renge Ohtori. Se acerco a ella y deposito un beso en su cabeza. Lego se dispuso a cambiarse para dormir tranquilamente.

-Que pasa?-Pregunto Renge.-Estas muy sonriente, Kyouya, que sucede?-  
-A que no adivinas "quien" o más bien "quienes", están en Japón…-  
-…Dime!-  
-Tamaki y Rikku.-Contesto terminando de ponerse su pijama.  
-Rikku-kun esta aquí?-Dijo realmente emocionada.-Dios! Quiero verlo, quiero verlo!-  
-Hey, tranquila! Mañana nos veremos en Candy Bar.-Le indico.-Como tu eras la "administradora" del Host Club, iras con nosotros?-  
-Por supuesto! Hace tantos años que no veo a Tamaki-Sempai y además deseo conocer a Rikku-kun .!-

Renge se acostó a un lado de Kyouya. Este último se la quedo viendo y finalmente la beso. Al separarse, apago la luz y termino de acomodarse en la cama, junto a su esposa. Se puso de perfil al colchón y abrazo por la cintura a su esposa. Esta se acurruco al pecho de el y serró los ojos. Su vida de casado, era una verdadera maravilla.

-Descansa, Kyou.-Dijo ella.  
-Mata Ashita, Renge…-

Al mismo tiempo, en un apartamento de la extensa ciudad de Tokio, Haruhi Fujioka terminaba de empacar las cosas de Hikaru en una caja. Tomo dicha caja y la saco de su casa, para ser mas exactos, la tiro a la basura. Para ella, eso era Hikaru Hitachiin, una basura. Se había quedado pensando en las palabras de Kyouya. Tamaki estaba de vuelta y deseaba verlos a todos. Sintió una inmensa alegría al escuchar esas palabras. Se había dado cuenta muy tarde, realmente muy tarde, pero amaba más que a nada en la vida a ese hombre. Tamaki Suoh. Cada vez que recordaba su tierna sonrisa enrojecía al instante. Recordar sus tiernos gestos para ella y que decir de los abrazos que le brindaba. Hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera al instante. Iría, aunque Hikaru estuviera ahí, iría. Sabía que Tamaki se había divorciado, sabio que tenia un hijo. Así que no le caería mal ser madre de una ves por todas. Rikku necesitaba una mama y ella necesitaba a Tamaki. Estaría perfecto.

-Tengo romance asegurado con el, así que no tengo de que preocupare -Dijo confiándose de que Tamaki aun la amara.-Su matrimonio fue arreglado, jamás amo a Eclair, es todo mío!-Puso una mano en su boca, se estaba volviendo loca.-Que cosas digo!-Se regaño a si misma sonrojándose por sus propias palabras.

Paso un dedo por sus labios, acariciándolos, recordó la placentera sensación que sentía cada vez que Tamaki la beso cuando era aun una chica de colegio. Sonrió ampliamente, emocionada. Después de cinco años, vería al amor de su vida. Con esta idea en la mente, se retiro a su habitación a dormir.

Tamaki tomo la foto que aun conservaba de Haruhi. La miro detenidamente, a sus ojos, aun era hermosa. Pero sentía un gran rencor al recordar "aquello" y más cuando se entero, por medio de Kyouya, que era solo para estar con Hikaru. Gracias a todos esos incidentes que ha tenido con el amor, desde ese momento, se prohibía amar una vez más. Jamás volvería a amar a alguien. Ahora su corazón era solamente para Rikku, nada ni nadie se lo arrebataría. Aunque su corazón le dijera "ama a otra mujer", jamás lo haría. Ya lo habían lastimado mucho, no volvería a caer en la misma trampa. Tomo la foto en sus manos y la guardo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Suspiro. Tomo la lista de los alumnos a los que impartiría clases y paro en seco cuando vio el nombre de su vecinita en Francia. Una niña que, a causa de un accidente de transito, se había quedado huérfana. El la quería mucho, como su fuera su hija o algo parecido. Ahora la volvería a ver. Las cosas en Japón estaban marchando de maravilla, tal paresia, que todo saldría bien…

-Suzumiya Kobato-chan, eh?-Dijo leyendo el nombre en la lista.-Esto se pone interesante…-

Continued?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Konnichiwa minna sama!  
Well, aquí les presento mi segundo proyecto de Ouran. Este es el mas reciente que tengo. Se que es algo raro y dejo muchos cabos sueltos. No se me preocupen que pronto se irán resolviendo. ¡Dejen sus bellos reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen Nasai

Gomen Nasai  
Chapter 2.-Haruhi…

Abrió sus enormes ojos de par en par. No podía creerlo, no podía equivocarse. Si, era el, Tamaki Suoh. Se sonrojó al instante. Cuando se fue de Francia a Japón, creyó que jamás volvería a verlo en su vida. Y ahora hay estaba el, presentándose como su nuevo profesor de Historia Universal.

-Bueno, como les dije, yo les daré la clase que a la mayoría no le gusta.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Quiero empezar con una actividad sencilla.-  
-Si!-Contestaron al unísono.  
-Bueno, esto se llama "La historia de nosotros"-Comenzó a explicar la actividad.-Lo único que harán es contar lo "básico" sobre ustedes.-Les indico.-Empieza…Nagato Yukina.-

La chica mencionada se puso de pie y comenzó a explicar acerca de ella. Así todo el salón paso, incluso ella. Termino la clase. Era última hora del día. Espero a que todos sus compañeros se retiraran y una ves que solo quedo sola ella con el, se acerco.

-Profesor Suoh?-Lo llamo.  
-Baya, baya…Kobato-chan, es un milagro verte!-Dijo en saludo.  
-Se acordó de mi?-  
-Pues claro! Como olvidar a mi "hija"?-  
-Jejejeje, no ha cambiado en nada!-Le comento  
-Oye? Te llevo?-  
-S-si…-Contesto sonrojada.

Tamaki se la quedo viendo y después sonrió. Ese día era perfecto. En la mañana se encontró con la sorpresa de que Honey-Sempai daba clases en Ouran y pudo saludarlo. Había crecido bastante, pero aun así, el era mas alto. Se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba casado y con una hija. Luego había tenido una gran aceptación con sus alumnos, en especial las chicas, de tercer grado. Y ahora volvía a encontrarse con su querida Kobato.

-Donde vives, Kobato-chan?-Le pregunto después d subir al auto.  
-En el orfelinato de Ouran. Usted estudio en Ouran?-  
-Si. Solo estudie aquí los últimos dos años de secundaria y después los dos de preparatoria…luego regrese a Francia y termine de estudiar.-  
-Pues yo creo que usted es una persona muy inteligente y amable.-Le dijo sonrojada.-Es nuestro mejor profesor…-  
-Ahhhhh…extraño mucho a mis alumnos de Francia… Extrañas a tus compañeros de Etoile do Mon?-  
-Por supuesto, profesor…-Contesto melancólica.-Es cierto que se diverso de Lady Eclair?-  
-Si, así es, Kobato-chan.-Contesto.  
-Por favor! Dígame que usted se quedo con Rikku-kun!-Dijo entrelazando sus manos, en suplica.  
-Claro que yo me quede con Rikku!-Contesto.-Ni loco le dejaría a Eclair a mi único hijo!-  
-Que alivio…-Dijo en un suspiro.-Pu…puedo verlo?-  
-Justo eso quería escuchar.-Dijo Tamaki, Kobato lo miro con duda.-Hoy en la noche saldré con mis amigos de Ouran y quería saber si quieres cuidar a Rikku como…-  
-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!-Contesto sin dejar que Tamaki terminara.-Rikku-kun es como mi hermano menor, claro que lo cuidare!!-Contesto alegre.

Tamaki sonrió. Kobato siempre había sido muy dulce y amaba cuidar a Rikku. Con este pensamiento se dirigió a su departamento y una ves ahí, guió a Kobato hasta el lugar y la chica entro corriendo buscando a Rikku. Este ultimo ya debería de haber regresado de la escuela, uno de lo chóferes de los Suoh le había hecho el favor a Tamaki de ir por el. Kobato entro en una de las habitaciones. Tamaki supo que había encontrado a Rikku al escuchar un grito de emoción salir del lugar. Rikku no hablaba mucho. Esto no era normal.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado y se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse, casi era la hora de verse de nuevo con sus amigos.

Sonrió abiertamente al verse en el espejo. Nunca había sido vanidosa, pero recordaba a la perfección que Tamaki le había hecho prometer que, cuando tuviera el cabello largo, se pondría el broche de su adorada madre. Se miro una ves mas y después apago las luces y salio de su departamento. Subió en su auto y se dirigió a Candy Bar.

-Tono!!-Lo saludaron al unísono los gemelos Hitachiin.  
-Cuanto tiempo sin verlo!!-Completo Kaoru.  
-Hola, chicos!!-Los saludo feliz.-Kaoru? No que estabas en una gira?-  
-Si, pero como se trata de verlo a usted, preferí regresar-Contesto con sinceridad.  
-Tono? Que nos cuenta de su vida?-Dijo Hikaru.  
-Nada, nada…me supongo que saben de mi divorcio, no?-  
-Sip!-Contesto Honey por todos.-Pero es lo mejor, Tama-chan!!-Contesto.  
-Mitsukuni tiene razón, Tamaki.-Le dijo Mori, el cual, ya hablaba mucho mas.  
-Aun así me dolió y le dejo un gran trauma a mi hijo…-  
-Ya calla, Tamaki!-Le dijo Kyouya obligándolo a sentarse a su lado.-Estamos aquí para divertirnos, no para hablar de cosas tristes.-  
-Si, si!!-Contesto Mitsukuni, de nuevo por todos.  
-Buenas noches.-Saludo una recién llegada Haruhi.

Tamaki abrió los ojos de para en par y un poco la boca. Se veía hermosa, preciosa. Ahora tenía el cabello largo, un poco ondulado como el de su padre. Sus ojos marrones resaltaban por el vestido que traía. Sin mucho maquillaje, con el cabello suelto y un pequeño escote en su vestido. Se sorprendió mas al fijarse que su pecho era de mayor medida que "lo normal", eso era un GRAN milagro.

-Tamaki, se te esta cayendo la baba!-Dijo en broma Kyouya a su amigo dándole una palmada en el hombro derecho.  
-Ah? Dijiste algo?-Dijo y todos soltaron una gran carcajada por lo ocurrido.  
-Tamaki-Sempai, cuanto tiempo sin verlo?-Lo saludo Haruhi acercándose a el.-Como a estado?-  
-Ah…bien, bien…y tu?-Contesto depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla, Haruhi hizo lo mismo.  
-MUY bien!!-Contesto mirando retadora a Hikaru.

Renge se quedo viendo a Haruhi. Sonrió maliciosa y sin darse cuenta, lo hizo al mismo tiempo que Kyouya pensó lo mismo que ella. Haruhi estaba enamorada de Tamaki y este aun no la había olvidado. Los dos volvieron a sonreír con malicia al pensar que seria divertido unirlos. Entre plática y plática, se olvidan los problemas. Cada uno contó lo que habían hecho en los últimos cinco años que no se habían visto. Luego de que los chicos bebieran un poco de trago, Kyouya tomo de la mano a su esposa y se dirigió con ella a bailar, era "la hora romántica", por así decirle. Mitsukuni hizo lo mismo con su respectiva esposa, al igual que Takashi. En la mesa, solo quedaban Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki y Haruhi. Esta última, seguramente esperando a que Tamaki se atreviera a invitarla a bailar. Lo mas probable, era que ella terminara invitándolo a el.

-Ya me voy.-Anuncio Kaoru mirando su celular.-Ya es tarde y mañana tengo un vuelo a las 9:00 am.-Les comento.-Fue un placer verlo, Tono!-Se despidió de el.-Espero verlo muy pronto!-Dicho esto, Kaoru se despidió de su hermano y Haruhi, después, se fue.  
-Tono, no ha pensado en buscarse otra esposa?-  
-No, Hikaru.-Contesto serio.-Antes, acepto que era muy mujeriego. Pero ahora es diferente. Ser padre cambio mi vida. Además…ya me han lastimado muchas veces. No volveré a arriesgarme y no quiero que Rikku sufra con migo…Mi único interés ahora es Rikku y nada ni nadie mas.-Dijo seriamente.  
-Tono…me sorprende, a madurado mucho.-Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Y tu?-Pregunto a Hikaru.-Ya tienes novia? O aun no quieres sentar cabeza?-  
-Pues…soy un hombre libre…usted se adelanto, Tono.-Le recordó. Ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír.-Oye, Haruhi, no has pensado en tener novio o casarte? A este paso te quedaras sola, je.-  
-Que chistoso, Hikaru.-Contesto molesta.-Pues para tu mayor información, mi corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a un solo hombre y créeme que no eres tu.-  
-"sea que me engañabas, no?-  
-No empieces, asqueroso pervertido mujeriego.-Le contesto recordando el por que dejaron de quererse.  
-Chicos, sean civilizados.-Les pidió Tamaki sacando una caja blanca y algo parecido a un encendedor.-Parecen niños chiquitos…-Les comento.

Hikaru y Haruhi abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver a Tamaki. No por sus palabras, que si tenían sentido. Si no por lo que hacia. Tamaki acababa de meterse en la boca un cigarro y después lo encendió.

-FUMAS!?-Preguntaron al unísono al verlo.  
-Algún problema? Mi papa me pego el Visio…-Contesto.  
-Tamaki-Sempai has cambiado mucho.-Le comento Haruhi, ignorando por completo a Hikaru.  
-Tu también, Haruhi.-Contesto después de sacar el humo de su cuerpo elegantemente.-Tengo que irme, mi hijo y Kobato-chan me esperan.-  
-Kobato?-Pregunto Haruhi.  
-Es una alumna mía a la cual quiero mucho.-Dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa al recordar el lindo rostro de Kobato.-Ella esta cuidando a Rikku, es una chica muy linda. Luego se las presentare.-Dijo tomando su gabardina negra.-Nos vemos luego, chicos!-Se despido.

Tamaki le hizo una señal de "adiós" a Kyouya y este respondió con la misma seña. Salio del local, pero no se fue. Se apoyo en su auto y siguió con su amigo el cigarro. Se acabo ese, tomo otro y siguió fumando. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos. Estando en su casa, había decidido que jamás volvería a sentir algo por Haruhi. Ahora, que la había visto de nuevo, pareciera como si le hubiera dado un vuelco al corazón. De nuevo, volvió a sentir esa calidez en su pecho que sentía cada vez que la veía cuando era mas joven. La vio salir del local. Estuvo a punto de dirigirse a ella, pero se detuvo. Volvió a apoyarse en su auto y la vio caminar. No le tomo importancia y siguió observándola. Todo iba bien hasta que un trueno la paralizó al instante. Comenzó a llover. Eran cerca de las 3:00 am y estaba sola en la calle.

Haruhi trato de calmarse. Debía de llegar a su auto, o podría pasarle algo malo. Siguió caminando y se topo con dos sujetos que la miraron lujuriosos. Acelero el paso, pero se dio cuenta de que estos tipos la seguían. Uno la tomo del brazo y la obligo a voltear.

-A donde vas tan rápido, tesoro?-Pregunto uno de los sujetos.  
-Que hace una niñita tan sabrosita sola a estas horas?-  
-Suéltenme!!-Pidió ella, tratando de sacarse del agarre.  
-Para que?-Pregunto uno.-Nos vamos a divertir en grande!-

Haruhi comenzó a llorar. Llovía, caían los rayos y truenos y para terminarle, esos tipos seguro la violaban. Serró los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero escucho un grito de uno de los tipos.

-Suéltala! O te va peor que a este!-Amenazo Tamaki al otro sujeto que tenia a Haruhi agarrada de un brazo.  
-Bah! Que me vas a hacer, niño bonito?-  
-Es en serio suéltala!-Lo amenazo de nuevo.  
-Y si no, que?-Dijo aventándole al chico una patada.

Sorpresivamente, Tamaki la esquivó con cierta rapidez. Lo miro con enojo, una mirada ciertamente aterradora. Le lanzó un puñetazo, el tipo lo evadió, pero no se dio cuenta de que Tamaki le arrebato a Haruhi y después remato con pegarle un buena patada en el estomago. Al igual que su compañero, ese sujeto, callo al suelo.

-Tamaki-Sempai!!-Dijo Haruhi llorando por el susto, abrazándolo por la cintura y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.-Gracias…-  
-Estas bien, Haruhi?-Pregunto poniéndole su gabardina en sus hombros.  
-Si…muchas gracias…-

Tamaki sonrió. Nunca creyó verla así. Pero viera por donde la viera, nunca dejaría de ser una chica. Era frágil, muy débil. Aunque ella siempre quiso aparentar todo lo contrario, siempre lo fue. Su temor a los rayos lo demostraban perfectamente. Sonrió. Sin darse cuenta, había resurgido un sentimiento especial hacia Haruhi, pero chocaba con sus ideas…


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen Nasai…

Gomen Nasai…  
Chapter 3.-True

Se quedo en blanco. Lo que había escuchado, "Ya estas grande, vete de aquí", no era exactamente lo mejor de su vida. Quería llorara, pero debía mostrarse valiente, por lo menos en esa ocasión. A donde iría? Esa pregunta se la había hecho al instante y fue contestada. Abrió los ojos. Como pudo haber aceptado esa propuesta por parte de Tamaki? Quien sabe. Pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, ya estaba instalada en la habitación sobrante en la casa de su profesor. Se sonrojó al instante al pensar que seria la envidia de sus compañeras por vivir con el profesor más joven y guapo del instituto. Suspiro, eso debía permanecer en secreto o podrían despedirlo por vivir con una alumna.

Miro fuera de la ventana. Había decidido que ella se encargaría de los quehaceres del hogar, en paga a la amabilidad de su profesor. Además, estaba feliz. Podría estar más tiempo con la persona que mas amaba y podría cuidar todo el tiempo de Rikku. Ella y Tamaki habían hecho un trato. El los llevaría a la escuela, pero ella se llevaría a Rikku a la casa cuando saliera de clases. Esto se debía a que, de ahora en adelante, Tamaki iría a la universidad de Ouran por la tarde. Dejo sus cosas en su nueva cama, se cambio de ropa y se dispuso a hacer la limpieza de la casa. La cual, era un asco total.

-Bueno! No importa!-Dijo viendo la cocina.-Suzumiya Kobato ya esta aquí!!-Dijo empuñando una mano y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Kobato empezó a limpiar la casa. Termino muy agotada, pero feliz. El departamento olía a limpio, hizo un excelente trabajo. Seguro cuando llegara Tamaki, el la felicitaría. Sonrió por este pensamiento y mejor se fue a hacer la comida para cuando Tamaki regresara de su junta con los empresarios de su familia. Ella lo sabía perfectamente, Tamaki era el nuevo cabezal de la familia Suoh. Nunca nadie comprendió por que era el y no su padre. Desde la muerte de la anciana abuela de Tamaki, leyeron el testamento, absolutamente TODO, lo que tuviera el nombre Suoh le pertenecía a Tamaki. Por otra parte, Rikku estaba viendo televisión en la sala de estar mientras bebía coca-cola en su baso de ensayó.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta. Seguro que era Tamaki. Seguramente había olvidado, de nuevo, las llaves en su recamara. La cual le dio mucha pena a Kobato limpiar. Se quito el mandil y abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse con el guapo profesor. Pero en ves de Tamaki, estaba una chica de cabello y ojos café, piel clara y ojos grandes.

-A quien busca?-Pregunto dudosa de dejarla pasar.  
-Aquí vive Tamaki Suoh, no?-Dijo en un tono amable.-Quiero hablar con el.-  
-Si, aquí vive.-Contesto más tranquila.-Solo que aun no ha llegado del trabajo.-  
-Si, lo se.-Contesto la castaña.-Acabo de hablar con el y me dijo que te dijera que me dejaras pasar.-  
-Disculpe, señorita, pero no puedo dejarla entrar.-Le dijo molestándose un poco por la confianza con la que hablaba de Tamaki, como si fuera su gran amiga.  
-Eres Kobato-san, no?-  
-Si…-  
-Tamaki me dijo que por favor me dejaras pasar, soy Fujioka Haruhi, una amiga de el.-Le dijo cortésmente, aunque por dentro le estaba colmando la pasiensia.  
-Bueno, en ese caso…-Dijo abriendo por completo la puerta.-Adelante-

Haruhi entro. Se quedo viendo el lugar. Tamaki no había cambiado mucho, aun amaba todo lo que le diera un toque refinado a las cosas. Paso a la sala, ahí vio a Rikku. Se sorprendió mucho al ver el gran parecido de su Sempai con su hijo. Rikku se la quedo viendo inocentemente y bajo del sillón. Se acerco a Haruhi, esta se agacho a su altura, pero Rikku tomo en su manita izquierda un mechón de su cabello. No lo jalo, solo se lo quedo viendo como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

-Kawaii.-Le dijo el niño.  
-Kawaii?-Exclamo sin entender al niño. En eso apareció Kobato y le arrebato a Rikku, Haruhi se la quedo viendo con un poco de fastidio.-Oye! No le estoy haciendo nada malo!-  
-Es que…Rikku-kun no le gusta estar con extraños!...No es que sea extraña! Es que Rikku-kun no la conoce y pues…-  
-Es la de la foto…-Dijo Rikku.-Es la niña que le gusta a papa, por que papa tiene una foto de ella…-Dijo alegre señalando el estudio de Tamaki.-Así que es la novia de papa y por eso es mama…-  
-Gusta!?-Exclamaron al unísono.-Novia!?-Otra ves-Mama!?-  
-No, Rikku-kun, la señorita Fujioka no es tu mama!-Lo corrigió en seguida Kobato.-Además al profesor Tamaki no le puede gustar una mujer como ella, el profesor dijo que no se volvería enamorar!!-Dijo rápidamente, celosa por que Tamaki tenía una foto de Haruhi en su estudio y en sima Rikku dijera esas cosas.  
-Como que "una mujer como ella"!?-Dijo en reclamo Haruhi, ahora si la hizo enojar.  
-Ah! Es que el profesor dijo que a el le gustan las mujeres con mucho busto!-  
-Que!?-Dijo mas molesta.  
-Ah!! Gomen ne! Gomen ne!- Se disculpo rápidamente.

Kobato soltó a Rikku. De un momento a otro, Haruhi y ella empezaron a pelear por cosas sin sentido. Un comentario baboso, tras otro. Sin darse cuenta, Tamaki ya había llegado y las observaba divertidamente pelear. Haruhi se dio cuenta de que el rubio las observaba y en seguida se callo y Kobato volteo a ver hacia atrás, encontrándose con su guapo profesor. Se sonrojó al instante y pidió disculpas como mil veces a ambos.

-Y por que peleaban, eh?-Las cuestiono Tamaki.  
-No, por nada…-Dijo Haruhi fastidiada por lo ocurrido.  
-Ya no tiene importancia, profesor…-Comento Kobato apenada por lo ocurrido.  
-Bueno, ya no importa. Mama me enseño que nunca debo de meterme en una pelea de mujeres o yo saldré peor que acabado.-Dijo recordando las enseñanzas de su madre.-Y bien, Haruhi. Que haces aquí? Para que quieres hablar con migo?-  
-Ah? Pues la verdad es un poco…complicado.-Le comento.-Podríamos hablar a solas?-Dijo viendo a Kobato cargar a Rikku.-En PRIVADO.-Recalco al ver que Kobato no planeaba irse.  
-De acuerdo, vamos a mi estudio, te párese?-Le dijo entendiendo que no le caía muy bien Kobato.-Kobato, Rikku coman sin mi. Yo comeré al rato…-

Kobato se quedo viendo con curiosidad a esos dos. Haruhi no le había agradado en lo mas mínimo. O más bien, no le había agradado la forma en que tanto ella como Tamaki se trataban. Estaba celosa, muy celosa. Tamaki tomo de los hombros a Haruhi y la guió hasta su estudio. Una vez los dos dentro, Tamaki se sentó delante su escritorio y ella en una de las sillas de visitantes.

-Y bien?-Pregunto Tamaki, encendiendo un cigarro.  
-Pues…quería hablarte acerca de lo que paso entre Hikaru y yo…-  
-Ya dejamos bien en claro, eso, "cariño"-Le dijo tomando una actitud seria.-Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado, recuerdas?-  
-No me dejaste explicarte…-  
-Que me tenias que decir?-Le pregunto interrumpiéndola de nuevo.-No tenias nada que agregar al tema. Los vi, desnudos en la cama de TU habitación en el hotel de Kyoto.-Le recordó.  
-Pero…-  
-Ya te lo dije Haruhi, no tenemos nada de que hablar...-  
-El me obligo!!-Lo interrumpió harta de la actitud del rubio.-Nunca quise acostarme con el!-Le dijo.

Tamaki se quedo sin palabras al escuchar la declaración de ella. Le creería? Y si era un invento para jugar con el otra vez? Dejo ese estupido pensamiento de lado al verla llorar. Era verdad, Hikaru la había obligado. Se sintió el hombre más idiota en ese momento. Cuantas veces Haruhi le quiso explicar la situación? El siempre la había tratado de una manera terrible desde lo ocurrido y, ahora, se sentía realmente aturdido.

-Haruhi…?-  
-Esa es la verdad, Sempai…-Dijo de nuevo.-Jamás quise herirlo o algo por el estilo…pero usted nunca me dejo explicarle la situación y…-  
-Gomen…-Dijo el parándose de su asiento.-Nunca me lo imagine…Gomen nasai…-  
-…Sempai yo…-

Ya no dijo nada. Tamaki la había abrazado contra su pecho. Correspondió el abrazo dulcemente y escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio (como en el cap. De la playa). Tamaki cerró los ojos. Recordó que Honey le había dicho en una ocasión que era muy torpe y que debía de escuchar a Haruhi. Que el no era nadie para juzgarla y que desde un principio debió haberla escuchado. Ahora comprobaba que las palabras de su Sempai tenían muchísimo sentido, era un torpe.

Interrumpiendo la escena, Kobato entro al estudio sin previo aviso. Se quedo muda al verlos abrazados de esa manera. En cambio, los otros dos se separaron con brusquedad por el susto.

-Lo…lo siento!!-Se disculpo al instante.-…Ahh?? Profesor, lo llaman por teléfono de la casa principal, es su padre!!-  
-Le dijiste que estoy?-Pregunto con fastidio.  
-N-no! Le dije que iba a ver si estaba!-  
-Dile que no estoy.-Le dijo escapando de una larga platica con su papa.  
-S-si!!-Dijo rápidamente.-Perdonen la interrupción!-

Kobato se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Haruhi bajo la mirada, le había dicho su mayor secreto a Tamaki y eso la avergonzaba. En cambio, Tamaki volvió a abrazarla. Haruhi puso, en esta ocasión, sus brazos en el pecho del chico.

-Algo mas que quiera agregar en su defensa, señorita?-Dijo jugando.  
-Si…me perdonas?-  
-Si, pero…perdóname tu ami primero.-  
-Claro que si.-Contesto radiante de alegría.  
-Que se supone que somos ahora?-Dijo guiñándole el ojo.-Amigos con derecho o que?-  
-Jejeje.-Soltó una pequeña risita.-Si, me gusta como suena.-

Tamaki sonrió. Tenia que decirle la verdad a Haruhi antes de que se ilusionara. El había decidido NO amar a otra persona que no fuera su hijo y no podría corresponderle nunca. La guió hasta sentarse en el sofá que había en la habitación y la miro detenidamente.

-No puedo corresponderte.-Le dijo directamente.  
-Si lo se…-Contesto con sinceridad.-Pero quiero intentarlo, me dejas?-Dijo acariciando una de las mejillas del chico.  
-No creo que lo logres, pero esta bien…-Contesto.

Haruhi sonrió. Aunque Tamaki estuviera indispuesto, no importaba, ella lo lograría, estaba segura. Se acerco a el, para besarlo, pero el le desvió el rostro. Se lo quedo viendo sorprendida. Se suponía que de ahora en adelante, se tratarían con "esos modos".

-Un beso simboliza que hay amor entre la pareja.-Le dijo leyendo sus pensamientos.-Si logras descongelar mi ahora helando corazón, podrás besarme.-  
-Que es eso? Un reto?-  
-Velo como quieras, pero no podrás besarme.-  
-De acuerdo…-Dijo un poco decepcionada.-Nos vemos mañana?-  
-Claro…quieres comer aquí? En mi casa mañana? Es para que Rikku se "acostumbre" a tu presencia.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Esta bien…-Contesto parándose.-Entonces nos vemos mañana.-Dijo saliendo del lugar con Tamaki.-Ah! Tu hijo me llamo mama…-Dijo saliendo por la puerta principal y dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa.

Tamaki sonrió. Podría terminar lastimando a Haruhi, pero, por una extraña razón, quería continuar con ese juego…

Continued?


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen Nasai…

Gomen Nasai…  
Chapter 4.- Problems and Kisses

Rikku se quedo viendo a la Linda niña que tenia en frénate. Era de cabello negro y ojos miel. Le pareció muy hermosa a la vista. Sonrió. La niñita le había le había saludad dulcemente.

-Eres Rikku Suoh, verdad?-Pregunto la niña sonriente.  
-Si, soy yo.-Contesto el.-Y tu quien eres?-  
-Ah? Soy Karin Haninozuka.-Se presento.-Mi papa es un…-  
-Buen, amigo del mió. Lo se, el me contó de tus padres. Mitsukuni y Kira Haninozuka, no?-  
-Si…Tu papa es Tamaki Suoh y tu mama Eclair Suoh, ne?-  
-Si, bueno no se si a mi mama aun es mi mama…A decir verdad, tengo tres mamis.-  
-Yo solo tengo una…-Dijo preguntándole por que tenia tantas mamas.-Y por que tienes 3?-  
-Pues… esta mi mama Eclair, pero se besaba con otros hombres, mi mama Kobato que es alumna de mi papa y mi mami Haruhi que es la novia de papa y la que mas quiero y la mas bonita y la mas amable…-  
-Haruhi?-Exclamo recordando ese nombre.-Ne, no es una que se apellida Fujioka?-  
-Sip!-  
-Ahhhhh!!…ella es amiga de mis papas!-

Rikku sonrió dulcemente, haciendo sonrojar a la niña. Fue entonces que el niño pensó en que debía de aplicar sus grandes conocimientos enseñados por su padre. No sabia si estaba bien o estaba mal, pero Tamaki le dijo que era divertido.

-Eres…muy bonita…-Le dijo con sinceridad.-…Quédate quieta…-  
-Ah?-

De un momento a otro, Rikku beso los pequeños labios de su nueva amiga, dejándola en blanco y apenada. Fue un beso, breve, suave, infantil al fin y al cabo. Todos los niños y la maestra se quedaron viendo sorprendidos a Rikku. Karin bajo la mirada, totalmente avergonzada. Sin más, la maestra llevó a Rikku con el director, sin saber que este ultimo era el abuelo del niño y, obviamente, le perdonaría casi cualquier cosa. De hecho, el incidente le causo risa en ves de cualquier otra reacción. Era un chico Suoh al fin y al cabo.

Rikku salio de la oficina de su abuelo. Al hacerlo se encontró con la sorpresa de que Karin lo estaba esperando. Al verlo, se sonrojó, pero luego sonrió y le indico que fueran juntos a esperar a la persona que los iba a recoger a la escuela. Salieron del colegio al jardín del campus. Observaron en enorme edificio de la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. Después, Rikku le contó acerca de las clases que su papa daba en la preparatoria de Ouran. Al poco tiempo, llego Kobato apuradísima, al borde de morirse por falta de aliento. Rikku se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo con Kobato…

-Quien era la niña que estaba con tigo, Rikku-kun?-Pregunto Kobato después de haber entrado al departamento.  
-Es Karin Haninozuka, es la hija de Mitsukuni Haninozuka.-Dijo tomando su baso de ensayo, que, de nuevo, tenia coca-cola.  
-Ore…? Es muy bonita.-Comento, Rikku asintió con la cabeza.

La tarde paso amena para Rikku y Kobato. Hacer la tarea, ver televisión, jugar un rato. Tamaki ese día regresaría mas tarde de lo habitual. Últimamente la universidad y el trabajo lo absorbía, sin mencionar que en casa lo esperaba computadora portátil con el programa Microsoft Word, para que terminara su novela, o seguramente lo mataría la editora.

La puerta de enfrente se abrió de golpe, dejando entrara a un súper cansado Tamaki con cara de "quiero dormir". Kobato le ofreció cena, ya había cenado, en el departamento de Haruhi, fue con ella a relajarse un rato. Kobato enojo por dentro al ser vencida por la cena de Haruhi. Tamaki entro en su habitación, con toda la intención de dormir hasta que Kyouya le llamara por teléfono. Por suerte, era sábado y al siguiente día podría dormir todo lo que quisiese. Al entrara se encontró con una gran sorpresa, Rikku estaba apoderado de su televisor y estaba viendo "Yu-gi-oh!" , por lo tanto no tenia la intención de irse hasta que el anime terminara. Se resigno a que debía de pasar ese pequeño tiempo con su hijo, tenia tiempo que no lo hacia y eso estaba mal.

-Papa?-Lo llamo el niño, mientras Tamaki se ponía su pijama.-Hoy conocí a la hija de Mitsukuni Haninozuka…bueno, de hecho ya lo conocía pero no sabia que era ella.-  
-Así?-Exclamo Tamaki un tanto distraído.  
-Si.-Dijo de igual forma.-Hice lo que me dijiste, de que cuando conociera a una chica, la hiciera sentirse bien.-  
-De verdad?-Pregunto, encontrándole mas interés a la platica.  
-Si, papa.-Contesto con orgullo.-Y también la bese!-

Tamaki quedo en Shock. Haruhi tenia razón, nunca debió haberle enseñado "tantas" cosas a su hijo. Lo analizo por un momento y su mente llego a una extraña conclusión.

-Buen trabajo, hijo!!-Lo felicito cargándolo.  
-Verdad que si papa?-

Y así, Tamaki dejo que Rikku durmiera con el esa noche. Necesitaba descansar, al siguiente día tendría la cena de aniversario de bodas de Kyouya y Renge. Seguramente ahí vería a Eclair, después de todo, los Ohtori hacían negociaciones con los Tonnerre y la chica era la representante de su familia. Seria un día difícil, pero Haruhi estaría con el. Además, jamás se rendiría ante Eclair.

La suave música, los elegantes adornos, el ambiente tranquilo y glamoroso. De esa forma era como se vivía la fiesta de aniversario del matrimonio Ohtori. Los esposo recibían amablemente a sus invitados, estos se sentían cómodos y platicaban con sus conocidos. Las señoras ya grandes, seguramente criticaban a otras personas. Los señores contaban sus anécdotas de negociaciones. Y los jóvenes, ex estudiantes de Ouran, se sentían felices de volver a ver al que fue el mas popular en ese tiempo, el hijo del director, Tamaki Suoh.

Por otra parte de la fiesta, los niños, hijos de los miembros del terminado Host Club, jugaban en la enorme sala de juegos de Primera Ohtori. Un cuarto del tamaño de dos salones de clases, adornado con enormes moños de color rosado, pintura del mismo tono, enormes ventanas y miles de juguetes. Sin dudas, el sueño de cualquier niño.

-Ah!-Exclamo Karin al ver entrara a la "nana" Kobato con Rikku.-Hola, Rik-chan!-  
-Hola, Karin!-La saludo alegre, recordando que la había besado.  
-Are? Tu eres el hijo de mi tío Tamaki?-Dijo un niño de cabello negro y ojos ámbar.-Gusto en conocerte, Rikku-kun. Soy Keitaro Morinozuka.-  
-Ah, papa ya me había hablado de ti. Rikku Suoh.-Se presento extendiendo su mano, el otro niño la tomo, un saludo bastante formal para niños de cinco años.  
-Mira, Prime-chan, el es l niño que me beso!-Le indico Karin a Primera. La cual era en absolutamente TODO su padre en mujer.

Primera se paro de su asiento y puso sus dos manos en la mesa de te que tenia en frente. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos viéndola. Rikku y Keitaro se acercaron un poco mas, para ver si algo malo le sucedía a Primera, mientras, Karin estaba asustada por la actitud de su amiga.

-YO SOY LA PROMETIDA OFICIAL DE RIKKU!!-Dijo enfurecida la "princesa demonio".  
-Eso es cierto, Karin.-Dijo Keitaro recordándolo.-Papa me contó que como el tío Kyouya y el Tío Tamaki son los mejores amigos, habían decidido casar a sus hijos y que los Ohtori se unieran a los Suoh…-  
-De verdad?-Dijo Rikku sin entender realmente.-Papa no me dijo nada…-  
-Eso es por que tu padre es muy distraído!-Dijo Primera.-Soy TU prometida y no te permito besar a otras chicas!!-Dicho esto, se lanzo a abrazarlo.

Kobato se quedo muda. Tamaki y Rikku eran muy parecidos, no solo en lo físico, si no también en la forma de ser. Un niño común, nunca hubiera besado a una chica y hubiera hecho algo para que no lo abrazara una niña. En cambio Rikku dejo que Primera lo abrazara y beso a Karin. De pronto se escucho la vos enfadada de Tamaki llamando a su hijo, algo malo había sucedido. De un momento a otro, Tamaki entro en la habitación y le arrebato a Primera a Rikku, cargándolo y abrazándolo contra su pecho.

-Profesor!-Dijo Kobato asustada por su actitud. Ahora entro en la habitación Eclair, los niños se asustaron al verla. Después el Host Club entero entro en la habitación. Cada niño corrió con su padre.  
-Tamaki, quiero ver a mi hijo, AHORA.-Le dijo Eclair, sin duda mintiendo, seguro que quería otra cosa.  
-Ni muerto te lo doy.-Dijo, Rikku estaba muy asustado.-Ya lo hiciste sufrir mucho, déjalo en paz!-  
-Es MI hijo también, sabes?-Exclamo molesta.-Si no me lo das en este instante, te juro que nos vamos a juicio por el!!-  
-Pues que así sea!-Dijo Tamaki retador.-No pienso dártelo, eso nunca!-  
-Esta bien…-Dijo calmándose.-Nos vemos en la corte, Bon Amoure.-Dijo dándose la vuelta.-Que hace aquí la gatita?-Dijo refiriéndose a Kobato.-Volviste a recogerla, Tamaki?-Dicho esto salio de la habitación.

Todos quedaron en silencio, viendo a Tamaki. Realmente estaba dispuesto a pelear por su hijo una ves mas. La respuesta era si, no iba a perder. Ya se gano una ves, se lo ganaría de nuevo. En especial por que ella no tenia nada para declarar en contra de el.

-Mama…-Susurro Rikku.-Papa! Quiero ir con mama!-Todos se lo quedaron viendo, sorprendidos.-Tiene mucho que no la veo! No importa si es mala! Sigue siendo mi mama!-Dijo empezando a llorar.  
-Oye, no llores…-Dijo secando las lagrimas del niño.-No es que sea mala…es que…-  
-…Ella ya no los quiere, Rikku.-Contesto Haruhi por el.-Suena feo, pero a veces las personas dejan de querer a otras.-Dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tamaki. Rikku extendió sus brazos para que Haruhi lo cargara, sin dudarlo ella acepto y el rubio no tubo otra opción mas que dárselo.-Pero siempre habrán mas personas que siempre te van a querer, como tu papa por ejemplo.-Dijo.  
-Pero ella es mama…-Insistió.  
-Si, siempre será tu madre.-Contesto viéndolo con ternura.-Pase lo que pase, eso nunca va a cambiar y por eso tu la quieres o no?-  
-Shi…-  
-Ves? Aunque ella no te quiera, tu aun puedes quererla y otras personas te quieren a ti.-  
-Tu me quieres?-  
-…Ah?...Si, yo te quiero.-Contesto Haruhi con dulzura.

Rikku sonrió. Aunque no terminaba de entenderlo todo, sin duda el saber que ella lo quería le daba a entender solamente una cosa: Que ella era mama.

-Bueno…les párese si bajamos?-Dijo Kyouya después de un momento de silencio.-La fiesta es abajo…-  
-Señor Haninozuka?-Lo llamo una de las chicas de la servidumbre.-Su esposa ya llego.-  
-Ah! Enseguida bajo!-Contesto alegre.-Vamos, Kari-chan! Mama esta aquí!!-  
-Nosotros también bajamos.-Dijeron los Hitachiin al unísono.  
-Vamos, Keitaro.-Le indico Mori a su hijo.  
-Si, padre!-  
-Primera, ven con nosotros.-Le dijo Kyouya a su hija.  
-Claro, padre…-Contesto viendo interrogante a Rikku. Tamaki, Haruhi y Rikku se quedaron solos.  
-Haruhi…-La llamo Rikku.  
-Eh?-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos adultos.  
-Puedo decirte mama?-Haruhi lo miro sorprendido al igual que Tamaki.  
-Si, claro que puedes.-Contesto con alegría.  
-Mama, te quiero!!-


	5. Chapter 5

Gomen Nasai…

Gomen Nasai…  
Chapter 5.-Relax

Haruhi se quedo sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de una de sus mejores amigas. Renge, Kira y Mei la habían invitado a tomar un café. Pero no sabia que tenían la intención de preguntarle sobre "eso".

-Renge, Kira, Mei ustedes saben que no puedo andar con Tamaki por que…perdón, Tamaki-Sempai por que el dijo que no volverá a amar a nadie.-Dijo Haruhi evadiendo la pregunta anterior.  
-Segura, Haruhi?-Insistió Kira.-Se veían muy raros en la fiesta de los Ohtori y la forma en que le hablaste a Rikku-kun me pareció demasiado.-Dijo Kira. Era una guapa chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, era la esposa de Mitsukuni y la madre de Karin.-Mitsukuni me contó lo que le dijiste, se me hizo demasiado "empalagoso" como para que solo seas una "amiga" de Tamaki-kun.-  
-Kira, que cosas dices!-Dijo rápidamente la castaña.  
-Insistimos, Haruhi. Andas o no con Tamaki?-Volvió a preguntar Mei, que era la esposa de Takashi. Una linda chica de cabello rubio y ojos ámbar con grandes lentes, era una Lolita definitivamente.-Takashi me contó que ustedes se gustaban de jóvenes, así que no me parecería extraño que andarás con el ahora que se ha divorciado, sabes?-  
-Mei…-Susurro Haruhi ya sin saber como huir de las preguntas.-Bueno…pero es un secreto chicas, si estoy saliendo con el.-Se rindió a decirles.  
-Na! Lo sabia!!-Dijeron Renge y Kira al mismo tiempo, asustando a Mei y Haruhi.  
-Son tan…ellas…-Dijeron al unísono las otras dos chicas.

En otra parte de Japón, en una suite del mejor Hotel de la ciudad de Tokio, un hombre de cabello café y ojos miel observaba la vista por la ventana, mientras esperaba la salida de su pareja de la ducha. Escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y vio salir a Eclair con una bata de baño, secándose el cabello. Se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios.

-Así que retaste a tu ex marido por la custodia del mocoso?-La cuestiono el joven.  
-Así es, Albert.-Contesto sentándose en uno de los muebles del lugar.-Utilizare al niño para crearme la fama de "mama sufrida le arrebatan a su hijo" y después, cuando ya no lo necesite, lo meteré a un internado muy lejos de nosotros.-  
-Si, me párese interesante.-Dijo Albert.-Pero dime, Eclair, no estarás haciendo esto por que te da coraje que Tamaki te haya dejado después de aguantarte muchos engaños?-  
-Quitarle lo que mas ama es un buena venganza, pero prefiero deshacerme de la mosca muerta.-  
-Quien es la mosca muerta?-  
-Esa niña, Haruhi Fujioka.-Dijo recordándola con fastidio.-Ella impidió mi boda con Tamaki hace tiempo.-Le comento.-Ahora, ella esta interfiriendo en mis planes para quitarle a Rikku al torpe de Tamaki…-  
-Oh…-Exclamo sirviendo licor en un baso.-No será que en realidad lo que quieres es volver a estar con Suoh?-  
-De acuerdo, me atrapaste.-Contesto poniéndose de pie y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Albert.-No puedo dejar que Tamaki me abandone o los ingresos de mi familia bajaran.-Dijo ahora.-Quiero tenerlo a el de fachada, por dentro me divierto con tigo y por fuera soy la gran esposa de Suoh.-  
-Inteligente, pero estupido.-  
-Que?-  
-Lo que oíste.-Dijo el chico.-Tamaki Suoh no es de esos que se enamoran fácilmente, es un hombre bastante centrado y dudo que vuelva a caer en tu trampa, querida.-  
-Quieres apostar?-  
-No, se que teniendo a tu hijo, Tamaki caerá rendido a tus pies.-Dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

Kobato se había ido a dormir a casa de una amiga, ya que debían hacer un trabajo en equipo, por esta razón, Haruhi aprovechó la oportunidad de estar mas tiempo con su ahora "hijo" Rikku. Este ultimo se puso muy feliz al ver que ese día se quedaría. Era ya la hora de dormir para el pequeño y ella lo arropo y todo para que descansara. Sin mas el pequeño niño se quedo dormido y ella salio de la habitación, buscando a su "novio". Lo encontró en donde esperaba, su estudio. Entro a la habitación y lo vio sentado en frente de su organizador portátil y su inseparable cigarro entre la boca.

-Me puedes contar que haces ahora, Tamaki?-  
-Termino una novela, o si no mi editora morirá de un infarto.-Dijo sin despegar los dedos y la vista del aparato.  
-No deberías de trabajar tanto, Tamaki.-Le comento acercándose a el por detrás.-Tampoco fumar demasiado.-  
-Lo siento, pero así es mi vida, agitada.-Le comento.-No puedo dejar de fumar, es lo único que me relaja realmente, cariño.-

Haruhi rió para sus adentros. Empezó a masajear suavemente los hombros del rubio francés. Este empezó a relajarse y dejo de escribir. Haruhi sonrió triunfante ante el rostro relajado de Tamaki. Se percato de que el estaba muy tenso, seguramente por el trabajo y que desde la fiesta de Kyouya, no había dejado de pensar en la amenaza que su ex mujer le había hecho.

-Ves que el cigarro no es lo único que te relaja?-Dijo en burla.  
-De acuerdo ganaste.-Dijo desplomándose en su asiento.  
-Te ves muy graciosos, Tama-chan.-  
-Tama-chan?-Dijo abriendo un ojo para verla.  
-Es un cariñito.-Le contesto.-Como tu me llamas "cariño", yo te digo "Tama-chan".-

Tamaki sonrió. Seguramente, si eso hubiera ocurrido cuando aun tenia 17 años, se hubiera puesto como loco y la hubiera abrazado asfixiantemente. Pero ahora era muy diferente. Se había vuelto un tanto frió y seco. Ya no era el mismo de antes, definitivamente. Había madurado, y mucho.

Nunca supo a que hora fue, pero de un momento a otro, ella había terminado en la cama de el. Abrió lo ojos sorprendida. Miro a su lado para comprobar su creencia de que lo experimentado, no era un sueño, y si, ahí estaba dormido junto a ella, Tamaki que tenía señas de no despertar hasta dentro de muchas horas. Sonrió ampliamente. En efecto, no hubo ni un solo beso en boca, pero lo demás, fue maravilloso, según ella. Volvió a acostarse aun lado de el y se acurruco a su pecho.

-Espera, hazte para haya…-Le indico. Luego Tamaki se acomodo de tal manera que quedo el a espaldas del colchón y ella, prácticamente, sobre su pecho.-Descansa, cariño…-  
-Tu también, Tama-chan.-Le indico

Cerró de nuevo los ojos. Ese era el momento más feliz de su vida, siempre quiso hacer el amor con el hombre al que realmente amara. Cuando paso lo de Hikaru, se sintió destrozada, pero ahora, se sentía tan feliz...

Era miércoles por la mañana. Rikku despertó emocionado, esperando encontrarse con su nueva mama en la recamara de papa. Se dirigió al lugar mencionado y al abrir la puerta, pudo encontrarse con toda las ropas que Tamaki y Haruhi tenían puestas el día anterior, tiradas en el suelo. Vio hacia la cama y sus papas estaban, por suerte tapados, durmiendo todavía. Se percato de algo, era tarde para ir a la escuela, Tamaki se había quedado dormido. Se acerco lentamente a la cama y observo curioso que sus "papis" no tenían nada de ropa.

-Papi…-Lo llamo pellizcándolo.  
-Que paso??-Dijo adormilado.  
-Por que tu y mama no tienen ropa?-  
-Que?-Dijo de igual forma. Luego abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y se sentó en el colchón de golpe, asustando a Haruhi, quien se despertó al instante y al ver a Rikku, tapo su pecho.-RIKKU! Que haces aquí!?-  
-Es que no me fuiste a despertar y ya son las nueve, creí que estaban muertos…-Comento.  
-Muertos? Si, del cansancio!-Dijo Tamaki, recordando por que aun tenia sueño y que no era bueno que su hijo viera esa "escenita".-Rikku, sal de la habitación…-  
-Pero no me dijiste por que mama y tú no tienen ropa…-  
-Es por que…-  
-Son cosas de adultos, hijo.-Intervino Haruhi antes de que Tamaki dijera alguna estupidez.-Cuando seas grande, te lo explico…-  
-Bueno, tengo hambre…-  
-Este, bien. Preparare el desayuno, pero primero sal de la habitación, sale?-

Rikku salio del cuarto. Ambos chicos suspiraron con alivio. Se voltearon a ver y Haruhi se sonrojó al instante, en cambio, Tamaki sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Se puso de pie y Haruhi se sonrojo aun mas al verlo desnudo.

-Me viste así toda la noche y aun te sonrojas?-Pregunto casi en burla.  
-…me da pena…-Dijo enrollándose con la sabana.-Voltéate!-  
-Eh? Para que?-Pregunto poniéndose su bóxer.-Por que te vas a parar?-Le pregunto ahora encendiendo un cigarro.-No tiene nada de malo, ya te he visto así. Anda, párate…-

Haruhi se lo quedo viendo. Le daba pena, pero el tenia razón. Si no quería que la viera desnuda, para que se metió con el. Resignada y sin dirigirle una sola mirada, se puso de pie y tomo su ropa interior.

-Ahora que me voy a poner??-  
-Toma!-Dijo lanzándole una camisa blanca y algo parecido a un short, que ella sospechaba, seguro era un bóxer de el-Póntelo, luego te compro un vestido.-

Haruhi observo la ropa recibida. Sin más remedio se la puso, obviamente, le quedaba enorme, salio junto con Tamaki a la cocina. Una ves en ese lugar, empezó a prepara el desayuno para los 3. Lista la comida, los 3 comieron felizmente. Tamaki se veía machismo mas relajado y menos intranquilo, eso la alivio a ella. Llego la tarde y con ella Kobato. Haruhi se despidió de Rikku y se fue del departamento con Tamaki, quien iba a ir a la universidad y de paso la iba a ir a dejar a ella, ya que no había traído su carro.

-No se por que estudias tanto, Tamaki…-  
-Mi padre insistió y pues a mi no me quedo de otra…-  
-Por lo menos eres un hombre bien preparado.-Dijo.-Que vas a hacer con lo que te dijo Eclair?-  
-He pensado en eso día y noche, cariño.-Contesto.-Y me gustaría contratar a la abogada Fujioka, se puede?-  
-Oh, bien. Déjeme anotarlo, señor Suoh.-Dijo sacando su agenda de su bolso.-Por cierto, gracias por el vestido.-  
-De nada…de ahora en adelante, te voy a llenar de regalos.-Ese comentario hizo reír a Haruhi.-Hablo en serio…-  
-Si como, no, je…-

Por otra parte, en la casa principal de los Ohtori, Primera había llegado a la conclusión de que no le convenía acabar su amistad con Karin. Ella era la hija de una familia poderosa y Karin también, aun que en menor grado. En un momento dado, podría disponer de la familia de ella, así que no, no terminaría su amistad. Luego analizo la situación de Rikku. Rikku es hijo de la familia mas poderosa, los Suoh. Si ella se casaba con el, su familia tendría mejores ingresos. Le convenía y mucho.

Al mismo tiempo que Primera preparaba su hipótesis de los sentimientos de Fujioka hacia su tío, Eclair investigaba el pasado de la relación que Haruhi había tenido con Tamaki. El jamás se lo contó, pero sabía que era algo grave. Tan grave que Tamaki prefirió vengarse de Haruhi, a pesar de amarla.

-Señorita.-La llamo su dama de compañía.-Disculpe, para que me ha llamado.-  
-Te voy a encomendar una tarea.-Dijo.-Ahora seras parte de la servidumbre de la casa principal de los Suoh en Japón.-Le dijo.-Y quiero que me consigas el antiguo diario de Tamaki Suoh…-  
-Por supuesto señorita, lo que usted ordene.-Contesto la chica.  
-Bien, el diario esta en la habitación tercera del ala oeste.-Le indico recordando las instrucciones de Tamaki.-Si encuentras la caja de música de Sassha Suoh, mejor…-  
-Por supuesto, señorita.-Sin más, la mujer se retiro. Dejando a Eclair sola con sus malvadas ideas…

Continued?


	6. Chapter 6

Gomen Nasai…

Gomen Nasai…  
Chapter 6.- Memories

Tamaki abrió los ojos de par en par, lo más que pudo. Si, no podía equivocarse. Era la maldita demanda en su contra. Eclair pedía la custodia de Rikku a todo costo y lo desafiaba a verse en la corte. No lo pensó mucho, firmo el papel y se lo devolvió al repartidor, para que se confirmaran las cosas rápidamente. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación. Una ves mas, Haruhi había dormido con el, la despertaría y le hablaría acerca de lo que había leído.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de los Ohtori, Kyouya escuchaba con atención las cosas que su hija le decía. Estaba sorprendido realmente. Primera era muy inteligente y fría, justo como el. Se sentía muy orgulloso de su pequeña heredera, sin duda, seria la mejor de los Ohtori cuando heredara; en especial por que estaría casada con un magnate, Rikku, heredero de los Suoh.

-Y a todo esto, Primera.-La llamo Kyouya, Primera lo miro con atención.-Sabes con exactitud lo que implica ser la esposa de Suoh?-  
-Mejores y mas ingresos.-Contesto sin dudarlo.  
-Respuesta incorrecta.-Dijo Kyouya, Primera se sorprendió mucho.-Significa que amarraras toda tu vida a Rikku. No te fijaras en otros hombres, solo será Rikku. Seras únicamente la conexión entre la sociedad y el. Mientras, el será la conexión a las finanzas mundiales…-  
-De verdad?-Dijo la niña.-Bueno, si es así no importa.-Comento después.-Seré la esposa de Suoh y con eso es mas que suficiente.-  
-Rikku es como su padre.-Dijo recordando las manías de Tamaki y lo seme que podía llegar a ser.-Tamaki era muy mujeriego, coquetísima, avivado para esas cosas.-Suspiro al recordar sus tardes en el Host Club.-Era el Host numero uno por obvias razones….-  
-Y? Yo no permitiré que Rikku ande para arriba y para abajo con otra mujer que NO sea yo o su madre…-Contesto la niña, acomodando sus lentes, justo como Kyouya lo hace.

Kyouya sonrió. Realmente, su hija era tan calculadora como el. Estaba más que orgulloso, no tenía dudas. Dejo ese pensamiento de lado al recordar lo ultimo que había hablado con Tamaki. Este le había comentado acerca de que tenía a Haruhi de amante. Eso podría afectar un poco las cosas, ya que Haruhi había sido su novia en su juventud, Eclair podría usar eso como pretexto para decir que en realidad era Tamaki quien la engañaba con Haruhi. Lo pero era que esta ultima era la abogada del francés. Seria difícil, muy difícil.

En otro lado de Japón, Hikaru veía en las noticias que el juicio por la custodia de Rikku empezaría muy pronto. Sin embargo, lo que estaba escuchando lo dejo sin nada de habla…

-En la defensa de Suoh estará la afamada abogada Fujioka Haruhi.-Dijo la critica.-Se rumorea que entre ellos dos hubo un romance en el pasado y que es probable que sea su amante en este momento.-Continuo leyendo lo que tenia en frente.-Aquí tenemos unas imágenes de un paparaxi, en donde se muestra a la señorita Fujioka saliendo de la casa del joven Suoh agarrada de la mano del hijo de este…-  
-Que…?-Exclamo Hikaru subiendo el volumen del televiso.  
-En las siguientes se encuentran en el centro comercial mas importante de Tokio…-Dijo la mujer.-Aquí vemos como la señorita Fujioka va de la mano del joven Suoh mientras Rikku-san es cargado por la abogada Fujioka…-  
-No puede ser…-Susurro marcando el número de su hermano.  
-…Realmente es una lastima perder a un soltero tan cotizado como Suoh Tama…-Apago la TV para poder hablar con su hermano.-Hola, Kaoru!-Lo saludo.-Viste las noticias de esta tarde…?-  
-No, pero si es sobre la relación de Haruhi y el Tono, aquí en Osaka están armando todo un escándalo, dicen que ambos son…-  
-Son amantes…Haruhi y el Tono, son amantes.-  
-En serio? No puedo creerlo!-  
-Tono dijo que no volvería a amar, pero…Haruhi es Haruhi…-  
-No me digas, Hikaru…Estas celoso, no?-  
-Claro que…bueno si, pero…-  
-Eso te pasa por mula!-  
-Oye! Eres mi hermano! Apóyame, no?-  
-Ja. Lo siento, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con que el Tono se quede con Haruhi-  
-Que? Por que?-  
-Se ven mejor…-  
-Que…?-  
-Ya tengo que colgar, adiós!!-

La empleada de limpieza que Eclair había mandado a la casa de los Suoh, ya estaba de regreso en el hotel donde la chica se hospedaba. Dejo el diario y la caja de música en un mesa donde Eclair tenia todo el papeleo para el juicio. La mujer se retiro, dejando sola a la francesa. Esta, tomo el diario entre sus manos, sintiéndose triunfal. Lo abrió y busco una fecha específica. 30 de Junio.

-Hoy me fui de viaje a Kyoto con mis amigo!-Leyó sentándose en su cama.-Estoy muy feliz! Es la primera ves que salgo a la playa con Haruhi siendo mi "free"!-Continuo.-Nos hospedaremos en una de las casas de Kyouya. Haruhi hablo por teléfono con una amiga suya llamada Kira, dice que ella estará también en esa playa…

--Pasado•Inicio--  
El sol brillaba radiante; el aire era una delicia en el rostro; el ambiente que había en aquel pueblito de Kyoto era tan tranquilo. Era un lugar hermoso por naturaleza.

Su cabello, no tan largo como antes, volaba a su alrededor. Tomo el suficiente valor y se sentó en el cabezal de su asiento. Nunca se había divertido tanto, nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Se había permitido verse mas femenina. El deseo de verse mejor había nacido al mismo tiempo que se había percatado de lo que realmente sentía por su Sempai; lo amaba y demasiado. Lo volteo a ver sonriente.

-Tamaki-Sempai, no conduce tan mal!-Le comento recibiendo un si de parte del resto del Host Club, que venían todos "apachurrados" en la parte de atrás del hermoso auto descapotado que Yuzuru le había regalado a Tamaki.  
-Siéntate bien, no te bayas a caer!-Le indico Tamaki.  
-No me va a pasar nada!-Dijo sintiendo la brisa por su rostro.

Tamaki sonrió. Al cabo de pocos minutos más, llegaron a la casa de los Ohtori en Kyoto. Todos bajaron casi instantáneamente, en especial los que venían en la parte de atrás. Nota personal para ese día: Jamás volver a viajar en "auto-sardina". Todos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la entrada del lugar. Una vez ahí, la servidumbre se llevó sus maletas y fueron guiados a sus habitaciones.

Tamaki escucho que tocaban su puerta. Seguramente era Kyouya. Gracias a este pensamiento, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió con cierta rapidez. No, no era Kyouya. Era alguien mejor, según el.

-Emmm…Tamaki-Sempai, me acompaña a dar un paseo por el pueblo?-Le pregunto Haruhi con un poco de entusiasmo en su vos.-Kira nos esperara en dos horas en un café, mientras podemos ver lo que hay por aquí…-  
-Si, claro!!-Le contesto realmente emocionado, lanzándose a abrazar a Haruhi asfixiantemente.  
-Sempai…no respiro…-

Haruhi observo con alegría el lugar. La gente tan alegre y amable; los niños corrían con felicidad y sin miedo por las calles. Aunque no se conocieran, la gente se deseaba un buen día y no dudaba en decírselo al otro. Las tiendas, en su mayoría, eran de artesanías originales de la región, comida regional y dulces del lugar. De estos últimos, Tamaki compro muchos. Siguieron caminado y cada vez que Tamaki veía un vestido lindo, lo compraba para Haruhi, la cual ya tenía mucho para estrenar en ese verano.

Haruhi se quedo parada en una tienda. Esto le llamo la atención a Tamaki y se dirigió a ver lo que la chica veía tan detenidamente. Se sorprendió al ver que eran un par de sortijas de matrimonio. La volteo a ver, esperando que le dijera algo, una explicación o algo por el estilo. Pero Fujioka ni se había percatado que el estaba a su lado.

-Haruhi…?-Exclamo sin sacarla de su trance.

--Cine mental de Tamaki--  
…1…2…3…

-Sempai…-Lo llamo Haruhi sonrojada.-…No seria maravilloso que usted y yo usáramos unas como esas…?-  
-Si, seria magnifico, Haruhi!-Dijo un "poco" dramático, abrazándola por la cintura, estando por detrás.-Las compro para ambos?-  
-Si sempai hiciera eso…Haruhi…seria muy feliz…-

--Fin del Cine mental de Tamaki--

-Etto…Sempai?-Dijo Haruhi notando la presencia del chico.-Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto de nuevo.  
-Haruhiiii!! Si quieres te las compro!!-Dijo casi llorando de alegría, abrazándola efusivamente de nuevo.  
-Por supuesto que no, sempai!-Dijo rápidamente.-Ya gasto demasiado, además…son sortijas de matrimonio…-Esta ves, el sonrojo de Haruhi fue real.

El rubio se la quedo viendo, muy curioso. Pero cambio su expresión por una de alegría y la obligo a entrar a la joyería. Haruhi intento por todos los medios sacarlo de ahí, pero no lo logro; además, muy dentro de ella, no quería realmente irse del lugar. Tamaki hablo con el señor que atendía. Firmó unas garantías y después salio de la tienda, con Haruhi de la mano.

-Sempai, que hizo?-  
-Ya veras mañana, te va a encantar!!-Dijo sonriéndole como en aquella ocasión en que se perdieron en el laberinto de rosas.

Haruhi le regreso la sonrisa. Si de algo estaba segura, es que nunca se cansaría de verlo sonreír. Siguieron viendo lugares y lugares, hasta que se cansaron y era la hora de ir al café, donde esperarían a Kira. Al llegar, fue Haruhi quien ahora tomo la mano de Tamaki y lo llevo con ella hasta una de las mesas, donde habían tres chicas. Una de cabello negro, ojos azules; otra de cabello rubio, ojos ámbar; y por ultimo, una de cabello negro, ojos rubí y lentes.

-Haru-chan!-Dijo la ojiazul parándose de su asiento y abrazándola, este gesto fue correspondido por la castaña.  
-Kira!-Dijo al abrazarla. Ambas se separaron y ahora fue la rubia la que la abrazo.-Mei!!-  
-Haruhi! Te hemos extrañado mucho!!-  
-Ritsuka-chan?-Dijo al separarse de Mei y ver a la chica inexpresiva de lentes.-Cuanto tiempo sin verte!-  
-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo secamente poniéndose de pie y opresivamente para las otras tres chicas, la abrazo.-Aun hueles a cerezos…-  
-Ritsuka-chan, tu siempre tan impredecible…-Dijo Kira poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pelinegro.-Y este quien es…?-Dijo viendo a Tamaki de arriba abajo.  
-Haruhi-chan, te conseguiste un modelo de Christian Doire…-Comento Mei viendo a Tamaki.  
-Wow…de donde lo sacaste? Que guapo es…-Comento Ritsuka acercándose más a Tamaki.  
-RITSUKA!?- Dijera las tres al unísono, asustadas.  
-Que? Yo también soy chica…-

Tamaki se las quedo viendo. Haruhi se veía tan feliz que no dudo unírseles a la plática. Se presento refinadamente, como el solo sabe, haciendo suspirar a las amigas de Fujioka. Se sentía un ambiente muy calido, realmente se estaban divirtiendo. Tamaki no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había encargado en la tienda de joyas. Solo por esa ocasión, deseaba con todo su ser, que su imaginación se cumpliera…

Continued?


	7. Chapter 7

Gomen Nasai…

Gomen Nasai…  
Chapter 7.- Memories 2

Habían pasado ya dos días de haber llegado a Kyoto. Haruhi presento al Host Club entero con sus amigas, Mei, Kira y Ritsuka. Todos se sorprendieron con el gran parecido, tanto físico como mental, de Kyouya y Ritsuka. Pero dejaron de tomarle importancia cuando la situación se convirtió en una salida al festival de verano de Kyoto. Aquel festival era famoso por su deliciosa comida y su ambiente vivo y divertido. Todos estaban preparados, el "problema" se encontraba en que era preferible ir en parejas. Así que los chicos debían de buscar a una chica para la estadía por la noche del festival.

-Kira, con quien iras?-Pregunto Mei a su amiga, muy curiosa.  
-Aun no me han invitado.-Contesto tranquilamente.-Y tu?-  
-Pues…me invito Takashi-sama.-Contesto sonrojada.  
-Mori-Sempai?-Exclamo Haruhi realmente sorprendida.-Casi nunca habla…-  
-Lo se. Me mando una carta.-Les dijo mostrándoles el documento.  
-Ah…-Exclamaron Kira, Haruhi y Ritsuka al unísono con una enorme gota resbalando por su cabeza.  
-Y tu Haruhi? Con quien iras?-Pregunto Ritsuka, dejando su libro de "El jinete sin cabeza" a un lado de ella.-Iras con Tamaki-kun?-  
-Pues…-Empezó.-No lo se…-  
-Como que no lo sabes?-Insistió Kira, temiendo saber la respuesta. Haruhi se encogió de hombros y permaneció en silencio.-Ahh!!-Suspiro Kira.-Se pelearon?-  
-Algo así…-Contesto recordando el incidente de la mañana.-Es que… Tamaki-Sempai estaba coqueteándole a una de las chicas del pueblo… y eso me molesto…-  
-Solo fue eso?-Exclamaron las chicas al unísono.-A eso se le llama celos, Haruhi.-Repitieron la acción.

Haruhi suspiro. Sus amigas tenían muchísima razón. Estaba celosa, a pesar de saber que Tamaki era así por naturaleza, le había causado rabia verlo "acaramelado" con una chica que no fuera ella. Como en aquella ocasión en que lo encontró con Eclair en Ouran, fue horrible.

Por otra parte, Kyouya estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando el "regalo" para Tamaki. Era "perfecto" y llegaría tarde o temprano.

Mientras, en alguna parte de Kyoto, Hikaru y Kaoru habían discutido por una estupidez: Hikaru quería invitar a Haruhi al festival, a pesar de saber de su relación con Tamaki y que Kyouya podría matarlo por hacerle esas cosas al Tono. Sin remedio alguno, Hikaru salio de la casa y se dirigió al café en que Haruhi le había presentado a sus amigas. Al llegar se encontró con Mitsukuni, este se dirigía a donde Haruhi, Kira, Ritsuka y Mei se encontraban. Se dirigió a las antes mencionadas con su sempai.

-Hola, chicas!-Las saludo Hikaru.  
-Hola, Hikaru!-Dijo Haruhi al verlo.-Hola, Honey-Sempai!-Lo saludo, Honey le regreso el gesto.-Por cierto, que hacen aquí?-  
-Ah? Pues yo solo venia a despejar mi mente, no sabia que estuvieran aquí.-Dijo Hikaru excusándose rápidamente.  
-Yo vine por algo muy importante.-Dijo Mitsukuni-kun, tomando una actitud muy seria para ser el.

Honey se volteo a Kira. Esta lo miro curiosa, sin imaginar lo que estaba apunto de suceder. Blas! De un momento a otro, Honey ensarto sus labios en los de Kira-chan. Esta abrió los ojos de par en par, lo mismo hicieron los otros presentes. Tiempo después, ambos se separaron. Honey le dirigió una muy dulce sonrisa a la chica.

-Ki-chan! Quería pedirte que fueras con migo al festival, ne.-Dijo con sus flores alrededor.-Y después que fueras mi novia! Se que no han pasado muchos días, pero eres muy especial para mi -  
-Ahh…?-Alcanzo a exclamar Kira.  
-Ne, ne di que si, Ki-chan!!-Dijo felizmente, aun que estaba muy nervioso realmente.-Quieres??-  
-Amm? Si…y si!-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos sonrieron. Se veían kawaiis juntos, realmente hacen una linda pareja. Aun que ella fuera mas alta, no importaba. Como dijo Tamaki, "Honey-Sempai estaba a la "altura" de las circunstancias…" (No pregunten el significado, jejeje 3).

Los cinco jóvenes se quedaron en el café platicando. En esa platica salio a relucir el problemilla entre Tamaki y Haruhi. Fue ahí donde Hikaru encontró su perfecta oportunidad para arrebatarle a su Tono a Haruhi. Realmente seria facial.

-Haruhi…por que no le pagas con la misma moneda?-Le dijo Hikaru, llegando a llamar la atención de todos.-Por que no sales con otro chico, así entenderá como se siente.-  
-Es una buena idea, Hikaru.-Apoyo la propuesta Mei.  
-Es cierto. A veces uno nunca sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido.-Comento seria y fríamente Ritsuka.  
-Pero, Hika-chan de donde sacaremos un chico confiable para Haru-chan?-Dijo Honey, tocando un punto muy importante en el asunto.-Que estupida idea…-

Es cierto, no podían dejar a Haruhi en manos de cualquier sujeto y menos en una noche como esa, en la que las parejas suelen terminar en otra situación en sus casas. Es ahí donde Hikaru encontró la cuartada perfecta para meterse entre el Tono y su bella plebeya (hice verso sin esfuerzo).

-Puedes venir con migo, yo no te haré daño.-Dijo recibiendo una mirada negativa  
a de parte de Ritsuka, la cual se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de sus malas intenciones.

Kira observo a Ritsuka. Conocía casi a la perfección a su mejor amiga, eran casi como hermanas. Ritsuka nunca se equivocaba cuando analizaba una situación, así que era probable que Hikaru SI tuviera una muy mala intención, así que ella también le dirigió una mirada petrificante.

-NO!-Contestaron Ritsuka, Mei, Honey y Kira. Ellos se dieron cuenta de sus malas intenciones.  
-Mejor ve con Kao-chan, Haru-chan.-Dijo Mitsukuni queriendo sonar lo mas confiable posible.  
-Y por que con Hikaru no?-Dijo Haruhi sin entender, a veces era demasiado inocente.  
-No confió en el Haruhi.-Dijo Ritsuka cruzándose de brazos, después de acomodar sus lentes muy al estilo de Kyouya Ohtori.-Seamos sinceros aquí, Hitachiin.-Continuo.-Tu lo que quieres es separar a Haruhi de Tamaki-kun, no?-  
-Hika-chan tu siempre has estado celoso de Tama-chan desde que se convirtió en el amigovio de Haru-chan ¬¬-Le dijo Honey, siendo realmente muy sincero con su amigo.  
-Claro que no!-Contradijo Hikaru.-Solo los quiero ayudar a los dos!-  
-Esta bien, Hikaru.-Dijo Haruhi tomando una decisión.-Iremos juntos esta noche, te párese?-  
-PERFECTO!-Exclamo Hikaru triunfante.

Ritsuka se quedo boquiabierta al ver a Kyouya Ohtori, Kaoru Hitachiin, Tamaki Suoh y Takashi Morinozuka, parados detrás de Haruhi y Hikaru. Tamaki pasó su mano derecha por su rostro, en señal de fastidio y desgane. Golpeo el hombro de Kaoru y salio del local, haciendo que la campanilla sonara, no fue hasta entonces que Hitachiin y Fujioka se percataron de la presencia del resto del Host Club.  
Hikaru trago saliva. Tamaki lo descubrió en su jugarreta. Lo peor era que estaba el Host Club entero de testigo. Kyouya salio del local con dirección e intenciones de alcanzar a Tamaki. Corrió un poco, ya que el rubio francés se adelanto demasiado.

-Bien hecho, cabeza de alcornoque…-Dijo molesta Kira a Haruhi. Mitsukuni tomo la mano de su ahora novia y salio del local, siendo seguidos por Mori y Mei.  
-Creo que esta vez fue tu culpa, Haruhi…-Dijo Ritsuka, retomando su lectura.  
-Hikaru…-Susurro enfadado Kaoru.

Hikaru sonrió con inocencia, como si el no hubiera tenido nada que ver. Kaoru le volteo el rostro y se dirigió a Ritsuka, invitándola a tomar un helado con el pretexto de necesitar un consejo. Ritsuka acepto sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones de Kaoru. Antes de irse del local, le susurro un cruel "imbesil" a Hikaru y se alejo con Kaoru.

Tamaki camino lo más veloz que pudo hasta que llego a un parque. Estaba aturdido y no entendía por que Haruhi le hacia eso. No tenia sentido. En un principio el se lo dijo, jamás dejaría de ser el king de Host Club. Debía de entenderlo. El ya había cambiado muchas cosas por ella, renuncio a la oportunidad de volver a verse con su adorada madre por ella, pero Haruhi le exigía más y más. Se sentó en una de las bancas blancas del lugar. De un momento a otro, sintió dos suaves manos que le tapaban la vista. Pensó en que seria Haruhi, pero ella nunca era así de cariñosa con el. Retiro las manos y al voltearse, se quedo en shock al ver ala persona, dueña de las suaves manos que lo consolaron de inmediato.

-Eclair?-Exclamo casi sin aliento.  
-Aja. Me contaron que estaría aquí, así que vine a verte…-Dijo sentándose a su lado.-En plan de amigos…nada mas.-

Tamaki sonrió. Ahora que lo pensaba, las cartas que se había estado mandándose con Eclair eran muy divertidas, realmente ella se había convertido en una buena amiga para el. Platico con la francesa acerca de sus penas, esta lo consoló y le dio un millón de consejos, los cuales, eran realmente buenos. Hablar con ella le había levantado el animo.

-Bueno, se hace de noche. Debo de regresar a casa de los Ohtori o se preocuparan.-Dijo Tamaki poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que Eclair.-Donde te estas hospedando?-  
-En casa de los Ohtori, vamonos!-Le dijo jalándolo de la manga de su camisa.  
-No lo sabia.-Le comento.  
-Si, bueno, eso es obvio…llegue hoy, jejeje.-

Después de caminar un poco, ambos franceses llegaron al lugar antes mencionado. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al verlos entrar juntos y carcajeándose de quien sabe que. Tamaki miro a sus amigos con curiosidad. Todos miraban tajantes a Eclair, sin duda, la pobre chica no les caía nada bien, menos a Fujioka. Quien se molesto mas con Tamaki por haber llegado con ella. De donde demonios había salido esa mujer? Justo cuando menos la necesitaba, ahí estaba.

-Hui, creo que la regué…-Dijo Eclair a Tamaki, casi inaudible para los chicos.-Buenas noches!-Dijo a todos y después se volvió a dirigir a Tamaki con un pequeño sonrojó.-Buenas noches, Tamaki!-Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Todos miraron petrificados la escena, en especial Haruhi. Tamaki no hizo nada ante el gesto e igual lo hizo. Eclair se dirigió a su habitación para dormir. Tamaki la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla. Sonrió dulcemente y luego susurro un inaudible "moucherai" y volteo su mirada a sus amigos, los cuales tenían un aire de duda.

-Que pasa?-Pregunto Tamaki a los chicos.  
-De donde la sacaste?-Pregunto de inmediato Hikaru.  
-No se, ella apareció en el parque por arte de magia.-Contesto recordándolo.-Dijo que alguien le dijo que estaba aquí.-  
-Así, fui yo…-Dijo Kyouya recordándolo.  
-QUE!?-Preguntaron todos, incluido Tamaki.  
-Lo siento, lo olvide…-Se excuso fastidiado, acomodando sus lentes.-Bueno, lo mejor es irnos a dormir. Hoy fue un día muy largo y mañana en la noche es el festival.-Dijo con más calma.

Tamaki asintió con la cabeza. Se despidió de todos, incluso de Hikaru y Haruhi. Aunque esta última prácticamente lo ignoro por completo. Sin más ni menos, Tamaki se dispuso a irse a dormir. Pero de repente, escucho una dulce vos que decía "Files!?" llena de emoción y cariño, como su amada madre solía hacerlo…

Continued…?


	8. Chapter 8

Gomen Nasai…

Gomen Nasai…  
Chapter 8.-Memories 3

Tamaki abrió los ojos de par en par. Esa vos la conocía como nadie más en ese mundo. Volteo a ver el lugar de donde provenía esa vos. Al hacerlo vio correr hacia el un bella mujer de aspecto joven y refinado. Tenia el cabello tan rubio como el, rizado y largo. Sus ojos eran enormes y azules tirando a violasios, justo como los de el. No, no era un sueño, no era una ilusión, era real, totalmente real. Quiso llorar, quiso reír, cualquier cosa era buena en ese momento. La hermosa mujer corrió hacia el y de un momento a otro lo abrazo ante la mirada de duda del Host Club.

-Files! Cuanto tiempo? Donde has estado? Por que tardaste tanto en venirme a recibir?-Cada comentario, al Host Club le parecían recién salidos de la cabezota de Tamaki.-Te extrañe tanto!-Dijo ahora alzando su vista llorosa a Tamaki, quien se había quedado mudo.- Mírate nada mas! Eres todo un hombre! Has crecido tanto…perdóname por no estar con tigo todos estos años, hijo…-  
-HIJO!?-Exclamaron los chicos, incluido Mori-sempai, excepto Kyouya.  
-Ella es…?-Susurro Hikaru.  
-La mama de…?-Continuo Kaoru.  
-Tama-chan…?-Termino Honey.  
-Maman!!-Exclamo Tamaki volviendo en si.-Tenia tantos deseos de verte!! Como has estado!? Ya estas mejor, verdad?-Dijo tomando desprevenida a la mujer por la cintura con emoción dándole vueltas por el aire, como siempre Tamaki era mas alto que ella. Cabe destacar que esto último lo dijo en francés, por lo tanto, los chicos no lograron entenderlo.  
-Tu padre me dijo que estarías aquí, así que tu amigo mando por mi y Eclair…-Dijo de nuevo en su idioma natal.  
-Maman, como es que mi padre ha logrado hablar con tigo? Oba-san tiene prohibido que nos veamos y mas que te veas con mi padre.-Dijo haciendo que la palabra "padre" se oyera raro. Ahora hablo en japonés, su madre le siguió la corriente.  
-No te expreses así de el, trata de entenderle, Tamaki.-Le pidió su madre, tomando el rostro de Tamaki entre sus manos.

Tamaki sonrió dulcemente. Espero muchos años para reencontrarse con su amada madre, ahora, al fin podía verla. Fue entonces que se percato de que los chicos seguían esperando que los presentara. Tomo una actitud seria y se dirigió a su madre para presentarle a sus amigos.

-Maman, ellos son mis amigos.-Dijo refiriéndose a los chicos que tenia en frente.  
-Si, claro. Quien es Haruhi?-Dijo buscando a la chica.-Tu amigo me contó que ella es tu novia, quien es? Quiero conocerla…-  
-Maman…-Murmuro Tamaki indicándole a su madre que había sucedido algo en su relación amorosa.-Ven, ven…-Dijo jalándola de la mano, llevándola hacia Kyouya.-El es mi mejor amigo! Se llama Kyouya Ohtori!!-  
-Si, lo se…-Contesto sonriente.-El me trajo hasta acá…-  
-De verdad!? Oka-san! Sabia que en el fondo si me quieres!!-Dijo Tamaki abrazando a su amigo de forma efusiva, algo a lo que Kyouya no le puso mucha importancia, ya se había acostumbrado.-Bravo por Kyouya! Bravo por Kyouya!! Mon Ami! Mon Ami! Mon Ami!!-  
-Ya empezaste con el Mon Ami…-Susurro Kyouya sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.-Ya es suficiente, Otou-san…- Tamaki se separo de el con una gran sonrisita.  
-Oka-san? Otou-san?-Exclamo su madre, esperando una buena respuesta.  
-Son nuestros "apodos", luego te explico, maman…-Ahora Tamaki se dirigió a Honey-sempai.-El es Mitsukuni Haninozuka, le decimos Honey-sempai…-Después se dirigió a Mori.-El es Takashi Morinozuka y le decimos Mori-sempai…-Ahora se dirigió a Hikaru y Kaoru.-Ellos son los gemelos Hitachiin, Hikaru y Kaoru…-Los presento.-Y por ultimo, ella es Haruhi Fujioka…-  
-Mucho gusto, señora…-  
-NOOO!! No me digas señora!!-Exclamo la mujer muy al estilo de Tamaki.-Sabes que me haces sentir vieja? Por favor solo dime señorita o llámame por mi nombre…-Le pidió. La mujer de un momento a otro tomo el rostro de Haruhi entre sus manos.-Me llamo Sassha Marina Britelle Corleoneleiou Prieugrenteerrou Bie Monchesseou…-Se presento.-Pero dentro de poco solo seré Sassha Marina Suoh.-Sonrió.-Que linda eres…Cual es tu edad?-  
-Eh…? Tengo 16 años…-  
-Haber, déjame observar…-Sassha tomo la quijada de Haruhi en su mano y la movió hacia la izquierda, acarició la mejilla izquierda de Fujioka y finalmente la midió con los dedos.-Tienes la calidad de una princesa, estas aprobada…-Le anuncio soltándola.-Ven con migo!!-

De un momento a otro, Sassha tomo de las manos a Haruhi y se la llevo a su habitación en la casa de los Ohtori. En este momento, Tamaki aprovechó para hablar con Kyouya. Tenia mucho que agradecerle.

-Kyouya, amigo, te debo una y muy cara…-Dijo Tamaki con una mirada calida a su amigo.-Gracias…-  
-No hay de que…sabia que eso te haría muy feliz, por eso la traje…-  
-Lo sabia…-Susurro triunfante, los Hitachiin, Mori y Honey subieron las escaleras dejando a ambos amigos solos.  
-Sabias que?-  
-Que me quieres…-  
-No te quiero, torpe…-  
-Mentiroso! Se que me quieres mucho y por eso trajiste a mi madre y a Eclair…-  
-…-Kyouya quedo en silencio.-Pero que no salga de nosotros-

Ambos amigos empezaron a reír, tenia mucho tiempo que no compartían un momento tan calido. Por otra parte, Sassha estaba contándole a Haruhi anécdotas de Tamaki cuando era un niño. De lo mucho que sufría el día del padre al quedarse solo en el festival, al aguantar las burlas de los demás. Fue entonces que menciono a dos individuos: Una chica de nombre Shizuma y un chico de nombre Jean Pier Leo. Ambos eran los mejores amigos de infancia de Tamaki.

-Mira…-Le indico Sassha sacando una linda caja de música de la enorme caja de recuerdos que tenían ambas en frente. Las dos se encontraban sentadas en el piso viendo las fotografías y de mas recuerdos de aquella época.-…Esa caja fue el primer regalo que Yuzuru me dio…-Le comenzó a contar.-Curiosamente, los dos individuos que están bailando, somos el y yo…-  
-Eso veo…-Dijo Haruhi encantada con la melodía que escuchaba.-…El día de mi cumpleaños, Tamaki-sempai me dijo que le gustaba, que era linda mientras tocaba esta canción en el piano…-Le contó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
-Se llama "Beso como flor de cerezo", a Tamaki le gustaba mucho…-Dijo sonriendo, eso quería decir que Tamaki realmente amaba a la chica que tenia en frente.-En Japonés se llama "Sakura kiss"…-Termino por decirle.-Quiero regalarte algo especial, Haruhi…-Dijo sacando un pequeño collar de la caja de música.-Este es mi secreto.-Dijo mostrándoselo. Era un dije de oro con estampados de diamantes blancos y rubíes, tenia forma de corazón con alas.-Cuando me entere que Yuzuru era un hombre casado, me enoje mucho con el…me sentí destrozada…después, Shampol, el papa de Leo, me contó que Yuzuru era muy mujeriego…que era probable que el me estuviera utilizando como a las demás…en ese momento, quise reclamarle, hacer algo…Shampol salio con migo, lo hice para pagarle con la misma monda a Yuzuru…ese día me sentí mal en la cita, fui al doctor a hacerme unos análisis, días después me los entregaron "Marina, querida, estas embarazada", fueron las palabras de Kyouya, el abuelo del Kyouya que tu conoces…-Sassha tomo en sus dos manos el collar y lo abrazo hacia su pecho.-En ese momento supe que Tamaki estaba habitando en mi, me asuste en un principio. Esa noche, Yuzuru, para pedirme perdón, me llevó serenata a mi casa. Mis hermanas se emocionaron, todas creían que era para ellas, pero papa reconoció a Yuzuru y las corrigió. Dijo que era para mi. Recuerdo que mis hermanas se enojaron mucho, por que yo soy la menor y a la que menos caso le hacían los hombres y que un chico tan popular como Yuzuru se enamorara de mi, era como un suicidio para ellas.-Ambas soltaron una risita traviesa.-Lo perdone y el me dio esto.-Le mostró de nuevo el dije.-Tamaki tiene uno igual. Yuzuru se lo dio cuando era un bebe, junto con Kuma-chan. Mi hijo no sabe eso…yo se que el le guarda un resentimiento muy fuerte a Yuzuru por no estar con el guante muchos años. Durante un tiempo, temí que mi Tamaki creciera afeminado y después tuviera tendencias sexuales anormales…yo siempre he sido muy penosa para hablar acerca de sexualidad y esas cosas…y Tamaki siempre tenia dudas sobre esos temas…Mi hijo siempre reprocho que su padre no estaba ahí para explicarle. Que siempre era Leo quien le terminaba explicando las cosas y que cuando le preguntaba a Leo "Quien te lo dijo?", Leo contestaba con una gran sonrisa y felicidad: "Mi papa!!"…-  
-Sassha-san…-Haruhi tenía un nudo en la garganta, era parecido a lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento entre ella y Tamaki.  
-Quiero que ahora tu tengas la caja de música que Yuzuru me regalo y también mi secreto…-Sassha volvió a guardar la cadena en la caja de música.

Marina tomo las manos de Haruhi y deposito la caja de música. La castaña dudo en aceptarla, era un tesoro familiar para Tamaki, realmente ella merecía tener tantas atenciones de parte de su madre, después de todo lo que le esta haciendo en ese momento? Tomo la caja y sonrió a Sassha.

-Vi algo muy curioso…-Comento Sassha.-Este anillo que tres puesto…es el mismo que Tamaki tiene…-Dijo con una sonrisa picara.-Creo que mi hijo, sin darse cuenta, esta haciendo lo mismo que su padre, verdad?-  
-Ah…pues…-  
-Solo no intentes vengarte, Haruhi…-Le pidió Sassha.-La venganza nunca trae nada bueno…no solo Tamaki saldrá lastimado, tu también puedes salir así o inclusive peor…-

•.Memories End.•

-QUE!?-Exclamo Eclair molesta.-Maldito seas Tamaki!!-Dijo lanzando el diario a un punto perdido de la habitación.-Carajo! No me sirvió de nada!...-Se reprocho así misma, pero a su mente llego una idea que podría solucionar sus problemas.

Tomo su celular y marco a su abogado. Después de darle unas cuantas indicaciones. Mando a buscar el número telefónico de cierto "parasito" al que utilizaría en su plan.

Kobato se quedo en shock al ver al guapo chico que tenia en frente. Con torpeza lo dejo entrar al departamento, fue en busca de su profesor para indicarle que tenía una visita.

-Profesor Tamaki?-Toco la puerta de su despacho.-Tiene visitas…-  
-Quien es?-Pregunto el chico vistiéndose rápidamente, si Kobato hubiera entrado, estaría enfrentando la escena mas vergonzosa de su vida. Haruhi! Dame mi corbata!-Le indico en vos baja.  
-No es justo…yo llegue primero, dile a tu visita que se espere…-Le dijo jugando con la corbata de Tamaki.  
-No! Me tienes todo el santo día!-Le dijo Tamaki.-Bueno, no importa! No la necesito!-

Tamaki salio de su despacho. Se dirigió a la sala y una ves ahí pudo ver a Kaoru Hitachiin sentado en uno de los sillones con Rikku en sus piernas. Ambos platicaban acerca de la película de "Transformers".

-Kaoru!-Dijo Tamaki para llamar su atención.  
-Tono!-Dijo poniéndose de pie, dejando a Rikku a un lado para saludar al padre del niño.  
-Que ocurre, Kaoru?-  
-Pues…vengo a hablarle acerca de una asunto un tanto…delicado…-  
-Si? No podría ser otro día? Mañana podríamos ir a tomar un café, claro, si no te molesta…-  
-Claro que no, Tono! Entonces mañana nos vemos! Le párese a las 2:00 PM, es que tengo una presentación en la mañana…-  
-Si, esta bien…-

Continued…?


	9. Chapter 9

Gomen Nasai…

Gomen Nasai…  
Chapter 9.- Secret

Hikaru suspiro al escuchar su celular sonar, seguro que era Kaoru. Su hermano menor si que era molesto, pero sabia que lo hacia por si bien. Tomo el aparato vibrante y vio en la pantalla un nuecero desconocido. No, no era Kaoru. Extrañado, contesto el teléfono rápidamente.

-Bueno?-Contesto.-Eh? Si, el al habla…Quien habla, disculpe?-  
-Eso es lo de menos, cariño-Contesto una vos femenina del otro lado de la línea.-Hace tiempo tu sabias de la existencia de un amorío entre Tamaki Suoh y Haruhi Fujioka, no? Eso sucedió cuando ustedes estudiaban en el instituto Ouran. Después, Fujioka le puso el cuerno a Tamaki con tigo en Kyoto, no es así?-La mujer no dejo al chico contestar.-Luego en venganza, Tamaki se caso con Eclair Tonnerre y tuvieron un hijo. Pero hace poco se divorcio y de repente regreso a Japón cundo juro nunca volver… No te parece "extraño"?-  
-Extraño? A que se refiere con eso?-Pregunto Hikaru, tomándole interés a la conversación.  
-"sea, digo que lo mas probable, por no decir lo obvio, es que en realidad haya sido Tamaki quien le puso los cuernos a Eclair. Por que casualmente, Fujioka termino con tigo al mismo tiempo que Tamaki se divorcio y a la semana el regreso y días después resulto que son amantes. No es eso una "gran coincidencia"?-  
-Pero el Tono no seria capaz de…?-  
-Tamaki mataría si Fujioka se lo dice, así es el. Entregado a mas no poder. Además, hay muchas cosas que ustedes, los ex miembros del Host Club, no conocen de Tamaki…-Hikaru quedo en silencio relacionando todos los hechos a lo que pasaba en Francia, la extraña mujer tenia razón.-Yo estoy buscando una sola cosa contra esos dos: Venganza. Y se que tu sabes mas de Fujioka que yo, por eso te pido que nos aliemos, te parece bien?-  
-Escucha, no se como me contactaste, ni se quien eres… y no deseó hacerle daño a Haruhi y Tamaki, así que no puedo ayudarte en nada…-  
-No te creo, Hikaru. Una ves tu dijiste que eras capaz de lo que sea por estar con Fujioka, no? Ahora demuéstralo…¬-  
-…-Hikaru callo una ves mas.- …Y como puedo ayudarte?-  
-Solo quiero que me cuentes que fue con exactitud lo que paso en Kyoto después de que Sassha Suoh apareció…De lo demás me encargo yo…-Dijo.-Nos veremos muy pronto. Mientras, espera que vuelva a llamarte…-

La mujer colgó. Hikaru se quedo tieso. No sabía si acceder a lo que le pedían o mejor quedarse callado, como debería ser. Pero el orgullo es más grande. Le diría todo lo que quisiera a la mujer con tal de recuperar a Haruhi, Tamaki no se la merecía, según el.

Mientras, del otro lado de la ciudad, Tamaki y Kaoru se encontraban cómodamente tomando café mientras hablaban de lo bien que les iba económicamente hablando. Todo estaba bien hasta que Kaoru toco el tema de la vida de Tamaki en Francia. El joven rubio tomo una actitud un poco mas seria, por no decir extremadamente seria, y solo se limitaba a contestar con respuestas cortas y no determinantes.

-A que viene todo esto, Kaoru?-Tamaki fue directo al grano.  
-Yo… no es que quiera saber de su vida privada. Es que…-El chico no sabía como explicarse.-… Hace algunos años, mi asistente sufrió un accidente de transito que le quito la vida. Ella era Francesa, viuda y tenia una hija… creo que usted la conoció, pero no estoy seguro y por eso Quiero saber…-  
-Y para que quieres saber d su hija?-Pregunto Tamaki imaginando de quien se trataba.  
-Pues… ella y yo éramos… novios, por así decirlo… y en cierta forma me siento responsable d su hija… Creo que ella merece saber que tuve algo con su madre y que puede contar con migo…-  
-Cual era el nombre de tu asistente?-  
-Angeli Suzumiya…-  
-Aja… recuerdas ala niña que te abrió la puerta el otro día?-  
-La del cabello largo? Si, ella es… muy bonita… que hay con ella?-  
-Ella es Kobato Suzumiya, es la única hija de Angeli.-Kaoru quedo en Shock.  
-Ella es…!? En serio!?-  
-Si te estoy diciendo que ella es la hija de Angeli, es po que ella es la hija de Angeli!!-  
-Tono! Tengo que verla! Déjeme habar con ella!-  
-Y quien te lo esta impidiendo?-Tamaki ya estaba fastidiado por la estupidez de Kaoru, y eso que el era el idiota en sus años de escuela.  
-Oh, Tono!! Usted es la ley!!-  
-Si, si, lo se… solo no hagas locuras…-

Tiempo después, Tamaki salio a cenar con Haruhi. Así que dejo como "nana" de Rikku y Kobato a Kaoru, todo esto para que el ultimo pudiera tener una excusa para estar con Kobato y hablar con ella. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que platicaban, Kaoru nunca encontraba la forma de decirle la verdad a Kobato, la chica le parecía dulce y muy gentil. Además, hablaba de las mil maravillas tanto de su padre como de su madre. Kaoru se percato de que Kobato idolatraba bastante a Tamaki y eso le causo gracia. De hecho, le hizo recordar que el lo idolatro machismo en una época.

-Kobato-chan… amm? Tu sabes que tu mama era mi asistente, verdad?-  
-Si, mi mama siempre quiso ser diseñadora y trabajar para "la grande", ósea su señora madre, Kyouko Hitachiin, por eso, cuando consiguió el trabajo en Hitachiin Corp., se puso muy feliz y dijo que había cumplido su sueño mas grande… pero que le daba algo de tristeza que papa no haya podido estar con nosotras para su mayor logro en su carrera…-Dijo Kobato  
-Así?-Dijo Kaoru, eso no lo sabia.  
-Mgh!-Exclamo alegre.-Mama me contó que cuando tenia mi edad quería diseñar por que vio una pasarela de modas de Kyouko-sama y desde entonces, mama quedo fascinada con el diseño. A mi me gusta diseñar. Ver lo colores de las telas, su textura, TODO! Diseñar es fantástico! Cuando sea grande yo quiero diseñar! Ese es mi sueño!!-Dijo Kobato muy ilusionada. Después, se percato de la cara de admiración de Kaoru y se sonrojó.-Lo siento, a una persona como usted, debe de aburrirle escuchar los sueño de una niña.-Kobato se encogió de hombros.  
-No, para nada. E solo que me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad…-Kobato volteo a ver a Kaoru un tanto impresionada.-Yo siempre idolatre mucho a Tamaki, siempre. Mi hermano y yo, teníamos como una especie de teoría. Creíamos que Tamaki tenia como una clase de hechizo sobre nosotros. Que eso era lo que nos mantenía juntos, como una familia, donde el era "padre". Nosotros íbamos en una carroza, siempre juntos, felices, y Tono era quien conducía esa carroza, siempre al pendiente y cuidado de todos nosotros, por que el es "papa" y nosotros hijos, obedecemos y somos protegidos por el… eso es lo que nosotros pensábamos.-Le dijo serrando los ojos.-También mi mayor sueño a tu edad era ser diseñador. Yo quería ser como mi madre y superarla en algún momento de mi vida. A diferencia de mi hermano, apenas se me mostró la oportunidad, yo me fui a estudiar mi carrera… Pero entonces, el hechizo del Tono, desapareció…-

Kobato sonrió. Kaoru le parecía una persona extremadamente fascinante, además, ella tenia esa misma imagen de Tamaki. En su caso, Haruhi era "madre", ella "hermana mayor", Rikku "hermanito2 y el, obviamente, "padre". Sonrió todavía más. Kaoru era uno de sus ídolos del diseño y al fin pudo conocerlo, eso era increíblemente fascinante, a decir verdad. Durante horas, ambos siguieron platicando. De pronto la puerta principal del departamento se abrió de golpe y la sala paso Haruhi riendo a carcajadas por sabrá Dios que.

-Que hacen aquí!?-Dijo Tamaki exaltado notando la presencia de Kaoru y Kobato.  
-Buenas noches, profesor, señorita Haruhi!-Se apresuro a saludar Kobato.  
-Buenos días, querrás decir…-Dijo Tamaki echándole un vistazo a su reloj.-Ya son mas de las 3 de la mañana, niña!-La regaño.-Hoy tienes la clase de deportes, entras a las 6:00 am, no? Entonces, no dormirás nada!-Le recordó Tamaki.  
-Ahhhhh!! Es cierto! Hoy tengo examen de deportes, que horror!!-Kobato salio corriendo con dirección a su habitación.-Fue un placer platicar con usted, joven Kaoru!-Dijo Kobato, después, se retiro a su habitación.

Kaoru quedo en shock. Si Tono no se hubiera dado cuenta, seguramente estaría ante una escena muy vergonzosa. Esta era la segunda vez que interrumpía los no santos "jueguitos2 que Tamaki y Haruhi realizaban. A este paso, seguramente, Haruhi ya lo odiaba.

-Y bien, Kaoru?-Tamaki lo saco de sus pensamientos al hablarle.-Le dijiste?-  
-No pude, Tono…-Contesto rápidamente.-No me veo del todo capaz… ella es muy linda ay veo que se entristece con facilidad al saber de su madre…-  
-Si, lo se…- Tamaki poso su mano en el hombro del pelinaranja.-Animo! Inténtalo otro día… por que…-Dijo Tamaki murmurándole ahora en el oído.-Acabas de arruinar mi momento, otra vez…-  
-Emmm?-Kaoru se sonrojo, el estaba en lo correcto.-Si, ajaja, ja… Ahh? Y ame voy!!-Dijo Kaoru.

Kaoru camino hacia el corredor después de despedirse tanto de Tamaki como de Haruhi. Después, se quedo escuchando un momento lo que Haruhi y Tamaki se decían, siempre le había gustado la pareja que ambos formaban.

-Ya era hora de que se fuera…-Comento Haruhi a Tamaki enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del antes mencionado.-Es la segunda ves que Kaoru interrumpe nuestro juego, sabes?-  
-Si, bueno…-Dijo Tamaki pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella.-El caso es que ya se fue…-Sonrió lujurioso.  
-Si, tienes razón…-Haruhi se le acercó mas, para poder besarlo, pero Tamaki le desvió la cara.-Sigues con eso de no poder besarte?-Le pregunto la chica.  
-Haruhi… cuando te advertí de lo que esto significaría, recuerdo perfectamente haberte dicho que no te permitiría besarme… a menos que me enamorara de ti otra vez… pero no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo…-Dijo soltándola, las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas. Haruhi lo miro con tristeza.-No es que no quiera… realmente, me e prohibido amar nuevamente… ya no quiero que me lastimen… y tampoco Quero ver a Rikku sufrir otra ves…-  
-Pero yo los quiero a los dos!-Le recordó Haruhi.-Por que no lo ves, Tamaki? Te amo, realmente te amo… nunca me atrevería a hacerte daño…-Dijo a punto de llorar.-Solo quiero estar con tigo… pero tampoco puedo esperarte por siempre y no puedes pedir que lo haga, por que tu mismo sabes que las cosas no son así…-  
-Haruhi, ya hablamos de eso el otro día, no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo una ves mas…-Dijo queriendo acabar con la inútil conversación de una buena ves.-Esto no tiene sentido, Haruhi. Por favor, vamos a dormir tranquilamente, si?-

Kaoru quedo sorprendido. Ante los ojos de todos, Tamaki se había vuelto a dar una oportunidad para volver a amar, pero no, la realidad era otra. Haruhi no era del todo correspondida por Tamaki y aparte el la estaba como obligando a vivir una especia de mentira. Todo lo bueno, tiene algo malo. Kaoru suspiro, luego se encargaría de decirle a los ex miembros del Host Club para juntarlo, una vez mas. Si, siempre habían sido ellos los encargados de juntarlos, siempre. El chico salio de la casa, no debía de escuchar nada más.

El sol penetraba con fuerza por las ventanas de la casa. Debía admitirlo, se le había hecho tarde. A estas horas, seguramente, Rikku y Kobato ya estaban en la escuela, y el aun seguía en cama. Pero debía de admitir, tubo una noche pesada, a decir verdad, desde que Kaoru se fue, se la paso discutiendo con Haruhi y terminaron, como siempre, en la cama, aun con la duda de quien había ganado esa discusión. Se puso de pie. Después de vestirse, se percato de que Haruhi aun seguía dormida, bien dormida.

Tamaki sonrió. Se veía tierna, hermosa. Sin poder evitarlo, paso sus dedos por los brazos de la chica, acariciando su tersa y suave piel, calida al tacto, justo como siempre la había recordado. Suspiro. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía esa sensación tan calida en su pecho. Era un idiota. Suspiro de nuevo, ahora acariciando el rostro de la chica.

-Tamaki…-Susurro entre sueños Haruhi. Tamaki en seguida quito su mano de la mejilla de ella.  
-…-Quedo en silencio. Beso su propio dedo medio y después lo poso en los labios de la chica, esto lo hizo en forma de despedida.-Nos vemos al rato, niña…-


	10. Chapter 10

Gomen Nasai…

Gomen Nasai…  
Chapter 11.- Lost

Miro de nuevo. Por dios santo! Que había hecho mal? Como demonios Eclair había logrado sacar una conclusión tan… perfecta? Puso sus dedos en su cien. Esto si que era terrible, se las estaba viendo a negras y tal parecía que el Juez estaba de acuerdo con la declaración de Eclair.

Según la chica castaña de azulados ojos, fue en realidad Tamaki quien le había puesto el cuerno con Haruhi. Según ella, todos los hechos ocurridos en Japón concordaban con los ocurridos en Francia. Todo ya estaba perdido contra Tamaki. Aunque no fuera cierto, estaba en total desventaja. Haruhi era su abogada y eso no le favorecía en nada. La volteo a ver como buscando una respuesta a ese momento en su mirada, pero no había nada. Solo la impresión dominando a Haruhi y el no saber que hacer.

Kyouya, solo tomo la mano de su esposa, la cual estaba preocupada. Siempre lo supo, sabia que Tamaki se mostraría en desventaja. Todos en el mundo entero sabían que Haruhi Fujioka era su actual amante y no tenía nada para demostrar lo contrario, ya que más daba, la gente lo sabia y era inevitable. Así como alguna vez Yuzuru y Sassha mantuvieron el secreto de su amor, ahora el lo mantenía. Pero era realmente amor? Ya no importaba, solo interesaba en ese momento cual seria la conclusión del juez, esto seria lo mas difícil de toda su vida.

-Ya se ha tomado una decisión.-Se anuncio en la sala.-Tamaki Suoh, no eres aprobado para ser el responsable de tu hijo. Estas acusado de adulterio y de levantar falsos testimonios hacia la señorita Tonnerre. Por lo tanto, solo se te permitirá estar en contacto con Rikku Suoh una vez al mes.-Se anuncio, Tamaki no podía cree lo que estaba escuchando. Eclair sonrió victoriosa.-La custodia del infante, Rikku Suoh, estará a cargo de la señorita Eclair Tonnerre. Si ella no muestra estar realmente arrepentida de sus actos pasados para con su hijo, se le revocara el privilegio y el niño estará atado a la vida de Tamaki Suoh, de nuevo. Caso cerrado.-Se anuncio.

Todo permaneció en silencio. Quien pudo a verle contado a Eclair todo aquello? Como lo había logrado? Rikku estaba confundido, no lograba entender absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía, solo sabia que su papa no estaba bien. De hecho, Tamaki estaba muy pálido. No hablaba, ni siquiera podía moverse de su lugar. Le habían quitado lo que mas amaba en su vida, en un segundo, todo su mundo se derrumbo a escombros.

Eclair se paro en pie, victoriosa, hacia su hijo. Rikku sonrió al verla, pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre seria su mama. Eclair, como buena actriz, fingió caer en llanto y abrazo como nunca a su hijo. La prensa reboso de asombro e hipocresía, diciendo en sus reportajes que "Eclair Tonnerre a recuperado a su "adorado" hijo de las garras del adultero Tamaki Suoh". Si la abuela de Tamaki viviera, moriría de nuevo.

Sin saber que hacer, para Tamaki, los tres primeros días sin su adorado tesoro, eran una tortura. Se estaba muriendo en vida. Extrañaba verlo jugar por toda la casa, chapotear en la bañera, dejar sus juguetitos regados por doquier, no escuchar sus tremendas carcajadas al recibir un ataque de cosquillas por parte de el… Lo extrañaba. Necesitaba a su bebe cerca o moriría. No quería nada. Kobato lo estaba sintiendo mejor que nadie. Su amado profesor no quería comer, hablar, ni siquiera moverse de su cama. No hacia absolutamente nada. Además de todo eso, Haruhi había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Ni siquiera Kyouya, que era la conexión de todo el Host Club, sabía donde demonios se había metido la castaña. Era evidente que, abatida por la tristeza, prefirió no darle la cara a Tamaki. Se sentía culpable y avergonzada con el rubio francés…

-Sigue dormido?-Pregunto Kaoru a Kobato, últimamente iba mucho a visitarlos a ambos.  
-Si… no ha querido salir de cama desde que Rikku-kun se marcho…-Dijo al borde de las lagrimas.-La señorita Haruhi no ha venido a verlo y eso lo pone mas triste…-  
-Tranquila Kobato… cuando estudiábamos en Ouran, Tamaki se deprimía fácilmente, no te preocupes, ya pronto se le pasara…-Dijo para animar a la chica, aunque el sabia que sus palabras eran mentiras.  
-Kaoru-san… no es por levantarte falsos… pero creo que tu sabes quien fue quien le dijo a Lady Eclair todo lo que utilizo para quitarle a Rikku-kun al profesor…-Le dijo hartándose de mantenerse callada.-... Yo quiero… yo quiero que hagas algo para que se haga justicia… no se si Rikku-kun este sufriendo… pero tu mismo has visto como esta el profesor Tamaki… no me gusta ver a la gente triste…-Dijo.

Kaoru permaneció en silencio. No era la primera persona que le decía eso. Kyouya, tan observador como siempre, también se había percatado de ello y le había pedido justo lo mismo que ahora le pedía la pequeña Kobato. Suspiro. Había tomado una decisión… No estaba del todo seguro de si era la correcta, pero sentía que era necesario aclarar las cosas. Pero primero, reuniría de nuevo a todo el Ouran Host Club y buscarían a Haruhi… ya tenia una idea de donde podría estar…

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Hikaru, este se encontraba victorioso por dentro al estar consolando a Haruhi. Inocente niña que no se había percatado de que el había sido la ruina de Tamaki. No tenia nada contra su Tono, era solo que Haruhi le pertenecía por derecho de primera vez. Sonrió para sus adentros, triunfante. El único problema era que Kaoru sabia de su secreto, nunca había logrado guardarle algún secreto a su hermano menor, pero no importaba… esta totalmente seguro de que Kaoru no diría nada a nadie.

-Hikaru… crees que Tamaki me odie por todo esto?- Le pregunto Haruhi mientras el acariciaba su cabello castaño.  
-No lo se, Haruhi… Tono no guardaba rencores… pero ha cambiado mucho…-Le contesto. En vez de animarla, la ponía más triste.-… Pero sabes que yo estaré aquí para ti por siempre…-Contesto para ganar ventaja.  
-Si… gracias…-Susurro mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas una vez más en esos tres días.

Miro a su amada esposa. Sonrió. Sabia perfectamente que su mejor amigo la estaba pasando de lo peor. Pero en ese momento no podía dejar a su esposa. Faltaban poco de dos semanas por nacer su bebe. Ya sabía que era otra niña. Eso si que era castigo divino. Recordó, con una sonrisa, que cuando se graduó de la universidad, comento que quería tener puros varones para que sucedieran a su familia. Ahora, por andar de lengua larga, Dios le daba puras niñas. Aunque, siendo muy sincero, no le importaba, las amaba a las tres por igual. Renge, Primera y Kanae eran lo más valioso que podía tener, lo que mas amaba. Su vida giraba en torno a ellas.

-Que pasa, Kyou?-Pregunto Renge quitando los lentes de su dormidita hija, Primera.-Estas… muy raro…-Le comento después de besar la frente de Primera.  
-Solo… pensaba en los problemas que tiene ahora Tamaki…-Le contesto, Renge se acercó a el, ambos salieron de la recamara de la hija mayor del matrimonio Ohtori.- Quiero ayudarle… de hecho todos nos pusimos de acuerdo… Kaoru sabe quien fue quien le contó a Eclair el pasado… ósea que podemos demostrar que es un error y que Tamaki nunca hizo nada de lo que se le fue acusado…-Le comento.

Renge suspiro, a veces le daban celos lo mucho que Kyouya llegaba a querer a Tamaki. Pero entendía que era mas bien una relación de hermanos que una relación de amigos. Entro en su habitación junto a su esposo, se acostó en la cama y después Kyouya se acomodo a la altura de su súper abultado vientre, últimamente, al chico de lentes le encantaba hablarle a su hija.

-Tu que opinas, Kanae?-Dijo Kyouya a su bebe.  
-Kanae?-Exclamo Renge sin entender el porque del nombre.  
-Kanae… era el nombre de mi abuela a quien yo apreciaba mucho.-Le comento mientras acariciaba el vientre de su esposa, la pequeña en camino dio una patadita que sorprendió a Kyouya.-Sentiste eso!? Me contesto!!-Dijo exagerando las cosas, muy a la Tamaki… quien lo viera así… eso valía un millón de pesos…-Te gusta tu nombre, eh? Apresúrate a llegar, Chiquita…-  
-Kyouya…-Susurro haciendo que este la volteara a ver.-Ya déjala! Creo que lo que quiso decir es que ya la dejaras dormir!!-Dijo en juego.

Kyouya sonrió. Amaba su vida, si que lo hacia. Sonrió después de haber depositado un pequeño beso en la pansita de Renge. Un gran trueno se escucho por toda la habitación. Eso hizo recordar a ambos jóvenes adultos que Haruhi, su amiga, le temía a aquellos fenomenitos. De un momento a otro, Primera entro a la habitación de ambos muy asustada.

Se levanto casi al instante al percatarse de que Haruhi ya no estaba en la cama. Maldita niña! Se había ido! Se paro de una sola zancada de su cama y se vistió rápidamente. Salio de la casa con un destino realmente desconocido para buscarle.

Pero había alguien que ya se le había adelantado. Kobato se lo había dicho… Haruhi había ido a verle, pero el le había ordenado a Kobato no dejar que nadie lo vea. Las palabras de Kobato… o mas bien su regaño, lo hizo reaccionar. Estaba tirando su vida al escusado… Le dolía, si. Pero la vida sigue. Debía verle el lado bueno. Podría ver al pequeño 1 vez al mes aunque sea y además de todo… tenia a muchas personas que lo amaban. Sus padres, sus queridos amigos, Kobato y sobre todo… había una castaña chillona que siempre había estado con el… y que en ese momento necesitaba… besar…

Corrió como loco por el extenso laberinto de rosas. Sabia que estaría ahí, en su "lugar secreto", como ella lo había llamado años atrás, cuando habían empezado su noviazgo. Conocía a la perfección ese lugar. Ahí habían sucedido muchas cosas. Se le había declarado ahí, ahí le había dado su primer beso. Como olvidar un lugar tan importante como ese? Llego al lugar que había sido recinto de muchas cosas entre ambos. Escucho unos sollozos, sabia que ahí estaría. Sonrió al verla llorando, mientras abrasaba sus rodillas y ocultaba su rostro en estas. La chica levanto la mirada al percatarse de que ya no estaba sola. Miro sorprendida al joven rubio que tenia en frente…

-…Ta-Tamaki…-Logro pronunciar por el frió y la impresión que se llevó al verle.-…Pero que…-  
-…Shhh…-Tamaki la callo poniendo su dedo medio en los labios de la chica.-… Perdóname… por ser tan… estupido…- Le pidió acercándose lentamente a ella.

Tamaki la tomo de los hombros. Sin dejar de verla, hizo que ambos cayeran de rodillas al suelo, estaba cansado por correr tanto. Haruhi se lo quedo viendo sin saber que hacer o decir. Se sonrojó al instante. Tamaki acerco su rostro al suyo y poso sus calidos labios a los de Fujioka. Haruhi abrió de par en par los ojos. Eso solo significaba una cosa, Tamaki la amaba… Tamaki la amaba!!

Se separaron por falta de aire y volvieron a juntar sus labios. Una vez terminado el acto, Tamaki la abrazo fuertemente mientras le ponía en los hombros su gabardina beige, para que no tuviera frió.

-De ahora en adelante, no quiero que te separes nunca de mi…-Le indico Tamaki.-Tu y yo vamos a empezar de nuevo nuestras vidas juntos, como siempre debió ser…-Le dijo, Haruhi acelero sus llanto.-Voy a tratar de recuperar a Rikku… nos vamos a casar… adoptaremos a Kobato y viviremos en la mansión principal de los Suoh… quiero que tu tengas el secreto de mi madre… es… lo que siempre debió de ser…-  
-…Tamaki…-  
-Una cosa mas… Te amo…-

……………………………………………………….

"A los hombres atractivos, no les hace daño el agua…"

"Pase lo que pase, Tamaki-Sempai, siempre será Tamaki-Sempai…"

………………………………………………………..

… Continued…?


	11. Chapter 11

Gomen Nasai…

**Gomen Nasai…**

**Chapter 11****.- My Secret**

**Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Todo ****había regresado a la normalidad. Su profesor sonreía como nunca, la señorita Haruhi, a quien ahora llamaba Ka-chan, vivía en el departamento de Suoh junto a ellos. Pero lo mejor de todo era que se había percatado de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Tamaki. Lo amaba, pero como un padre. Ahora sabia perfectamente que su corazón le pertenecía a su ídolo diseñador, Hitachiin Kaoru. **

**Ese día era especial. Haruhi y ella estaban acomodando el departamento. Tamaki había ido al aeropuerto a recibir a sus padres y a Rikku-kun. Ese era el día en que podría verlo. La hija de Kyouya ya había arribado a la tierra. Si Primera era el clon de Kyouya, esta chiquilla le decía "quítate que ahí te voy!". Pero era muy alegre, no tan seria como lo había sido Primera, quien dicho sea de paso, también sitio la partida de Rikku y ni que decir de la pobre Karin. De hecho, no hubo persona que conociera a Rikku que no haya sentido una profunda tristeza por su partida. Pero la vida sigue.**

**Fujioka por su parte, pensaba en como Tamaki y ella le darían a la familia Suoh la noticia de su pronto matrimonio, estaba muy emocionada. Además de dar ese aviso, también le dirían a Kobato que tenían planeado adoptarla. Sonrió felizmente. No recordaba haber estado tan feliz en muchos años. Ansiaba la fecha en que Tamaki iría a pedirle permiso a Fujioka Ryouji de esposar a su única hija, eso seria maravilloso. Ella sabia que al principio su padre se le pondría del tingo al tango, pero al final daría su permiso. Aunque Ranka no lo aceptara, apreciaba al padre de Tamaki y por ende a su hijo, aunque dijera lo contrario de ambos. En la misma situación estaba Yuzuru, aunque la diferencia era que el aceptaba apreciar a Haruhi.**

**El Host Club había hecho de las suyas de nuevo. Con la ayuda de Kaoru, se enteraron de la traición hacia su Tono de Hikaru. Furioso, Hikaru se fue de Japón a la casa de los Hitachiin en Alemania, donde se encontró con la mala fortuna. Su madre le ensarto una prometida de una familia que en su vida había escuchado mentar y su padre le regaño por liarse con Haruhi, baya suerte la suya. Mientras tanto, Tamaki ya ideaba como pedir de nuevo la custodia de Rikku y deshacerse de Eclair Tonnerre para siempre. **

**El timbre del departamento sonó. Haruhi termino de poner la deliciosa comida en una bandeja y la dejo sobre la mesa, después, le indico a Kobato que fuera a abrir la puerta. De seguro eran sus invitados. Kobato abrió la puerta entusiasmada, encontrándose con la versión en chibi de Tamaki con un gran ramo de rosas.**

**-KOBATO NEE-CHAN!-Dijo alegre el niño**

**-RIKKU-KUN!!-Excl****amo saltando de la alegría por verlo y abrazándolo casi al instante.**

**-Buenas tardes, Kobato-chan.-Dijo cortésmente Yuzuru entrando al departamento con su esposa a su lado, tomándolo del brazo.**

**-Buenas tardes, Yuzuru-sama, Sassha-sama.-Saludo haciendo una cortes reverencia.**

**-Kobato-chan, ya te he dicho que no me llames "Sassha-sama"!-La regaño la señora.-Me hace sentir vieja!!-Dijo dramáticamente.**

**-Madre, pobre Kobato!-Dijo Tamaki entrando al departamento y cerrando la puerta detrás de si.-Tadaima!-Dijo para llamar a Haruhi.**

**En eso, Haruhi salio de la cocina radiante de alegría. Sassha sonrió al ver a la abogada, la apreciaba mucho. Yuzuru se encontraba en la misma situación. Haruhi primeramente saludo a su prometido con un abrazo afectuoso y un beso fugaz. Guiada por la mirada del rubio, saludo cortésmente a los padres de Tamaki, haciendo que miles de recuerdos de su convivencia con ellos le inundaran la cabeza. Pero en eso, ante sus ojos una rosa roja, como le gustaban, apareció. La tomo dejando paso para ver la enorme sonrisa de un coqueto Rikku que cada vez se parecía mas a Tamaki. Se emociono y no pudo evitar cargar al pequeño con cariño mientras le decía lo mucho que lo extrañaba.**

**Se dirigieron al comedor. La comida fue tranquila, era la hora del postre, por lo tanto, la hora de las buenas noticias. Haruhi sirvió el delicioso flan napolitano que había preparado con Kobato a todos. Se sentó de regreso en su lugar, a la derecha de Tamaki y le dirigió una mirada calida, indicándole que era el momento de hablar.**

**-Padre, madre.-Lo llamo Tamaki, llamando la atención de ambos.-Tengo algo muy importante que decirle a ambos.-Volteo a ver a Kobato y Rikku.-A ustedes dos, también les concierne.-Dijo. En se momento Haruhi tomo su mano, para darle seguridad.**

**-Tamaki y yo…-Continuo Haruhi.-Hemos decidido casarnos.-Les informo**

**-Por la igle****sia, de nuestra religión, madre.-Le aclaro Tamaki a Sassha, esta sonrió.**

**-Estas completamente seguro de tu decisión, hijo?-Cuestiono Yuzuru con seriedad.**

**-Por supuesto que si, padre.-Le aclaro, entendiendo que su padre estaba preocupado por su felicidad.**

**-Es como siempre debió ser, Yuzuru.-Dijo Sassha con una gran sonrisa.-Felicidades, Tamaki, Haruhi.-Los felicito tranquilamente.-Estoy segura que serán muy felices! Quiérelo mucho por favor, Haruhi…-**

**-Eso ni se pide, Sassha-san. Sabe de antemano que lo haré.-Sassha sonrió**

**-Muchísimas felicidades, profesor, Ka-chan!!-Dijo alegre Kobato, mientras juntaba sus manos y Rikku sonreía medio entendiendo a lo que se referían los adultos.**

**-Una cosa mas.-Menciono Tamaki.-Kobato-chan…-La llamo, la aludida volteo a verle.-Nuevamente, Haruhi y yo hemos tomado una decisión con respecto a ti.-Kobato temió lo peor y entristeció.**

**-No pongas esa cara, niña!-Dijo Haruhi.**

**-No es lo que piensas, cariño.-Le aseguró Sassha entendiendo de lleno a que iba todo eso.-Es algo que te alegrara de por vida.-Le aseguro.**

**-Como decía. Hemos decidido que te adoptaremos como nuestra legitima hija.-Kobato abrió los ojos de par en par, sin creer lo que escuchaba.-Así que dentro de unos días, iremos a terminar el papeleo y seras parte de la familia Suoh.-**

**-En serio?-Estaba al borde del llanto. Tamaki afirmo al igual que Haruhi.-Esto… es lo mejor que me ha paso… en la vida!!-**

**Kobato empezó a llorar. No estaba triste, muy al contrario, estaba llena de felicidad. Sassha sonrió, tendría dos miembros nuevos en su familia muy pronto. Se quedo viendo a su esposo, Tamaki recibiría una noticia que lo dejaría helado como un témpano de hielo. No era el único que estaba lleno de sorpresas en esa habitación. Yuzuru le guiño el ojo a su esposa, indicándole que era hora de decirle a su hijo su pequeño secretito. Respiro profundo y suspiro sonoramente, llamando la atención de los demás presentes. Con las miradas posadas sobre ella, Sassha procedió a dar un anuncio.**

**-Tamaki…-Dijo.-Y todos los demás también…-Dijo sonriente.-… vas a tener un hermanito.-Dijo, haciendo que Tamaki se atragantara con el baso de coca-cola que se estaba tomando.**

**-QUE!?-Dijo después de toser por un buen rato-Co-como dices, mama!?-**

**-Lo que escuchaste, es****toy embarazada!-**

**-Ahhhhh!!-Gritaron de emoción Haruhi y Kobato, tomando sus manos.**

**En eso, todos vieron como Tamaki se desplomaba hacia el suelo. Se desmayo. Haruhi y los demás lo observaron en el suelo. Casi al instante las carcajadas se adueñaron del lugar. La impresión pudo mas con el pobre Tamaki y por eso callo al suelo. Al rato se le pasaría.**

**-Haruhi.-La llamo Sassha poniéndose de pie.-Acompáñame, por favor.-Le pidió.**

**-Claro que si, Sassha-san.-Contesto poniéndose en pie.-Kobato, por favor trata de despertar a tu padre.-**

**Ambas mujeres se fueron hacia el despacho de Tamaki. Kobato sonrió con las palabras de su madre. "Padre", "madre", "abuelo", "abuela" y "hermano". Eran palabras que ahora quería repetir como nunca en su vida. Tener una familia, siempre quiso eso desde que se quedo sola en el mundo.**

**Sassha y Haruhi entraron al despacho del rubio. Tomaron asiento en el sofá cama que había en el lugar situado y la conversación comenzó. Sassha le contó acerca de lo feliz que se sentía de que se fuera a casar con su hijo y que aparte tenia la gran felicidad de estar embarazada. Haruhi, en cambio, le contó que ella también estaba muy feliz de casarse con Tamaki y, aparte, de adoptar a Kobato.**

**-Haruhi…-Dijo Sassha.-Recuerdas cuando te mostré la caja de música que me regalo Yuzuru?-**

**-Por supuesto que si.-Contesto contenta.**

**-Bueno. Recuerdas el collar que estaba dentro?-**

**-Si.-Contesto de nuevo.**

**Sassha hizo una pausa. Le sonrió y después procedió a quitarse el collar que traía puesto y se lo mostró a Haruhi. Fujioka reconoció al instante que se trataba del collar al que la familia Suoh llamaba "secreto".**

**-Ahora, tu seras la señora de Suoh.-Le recordó Sassha.-Tu eres la mujer que hizo que mi hijo sentara cabeza y dejara de ser un Casanova de primera.-Continuo.-Por eso, y porque te aprecio mucho, quiero que tu ahora lleves mi "secreto".-Sassha se lo coloco.**

**-NO! No puedo aceptarlo!-Dijo.-Es… algo tan preciado para usted! No puedo!-**

**-No, Haruhi. Ahora tu seras la esposa del cabezal de la familia Suoh.-Dijo de nuevo.-Seras la esposa de mi primogénito. Eres una buena mujer. Mereces llevar este hermoso recuerdo. No te has percatado, querida?-**

**-De que…?-**

**-Cuando Yuzuru y yo nos conocimos, el estaba pasando por un mal momento en su matrimonio y se divorcio. Vivimos tiempo como amantes y después nació Tamaki.-Dijo recordándolo.-Pasamos por muchas adversidades, pero ahora estamos aquí, como siempre debió ser…-**

**-Que tiene que ver…?-**

**-Tu has vivido como la amante de mi Tamaki y el estaba pasando por una adversidad consecutiva de su divorcio. No lo ves?-**

**Haruhi entendió que Sassha le decía que eran casos muy parecidos. Haruhi sonrió y acepto el collar gustosa. Tal vez ya era cosa del destino… Ahora ella levaría el "secreto" de Suoh Sassha… Ahora era su "secreto"…**

**-Yo ya te lo había regalado antes, Haruhi.-Le comento.-Tuve que sacarlo de la caja de música, si no, Eclair lo tendría en el cuello…-**

**Continued?**


	12. Chapter 12

Gomen Nasai…

**Gomen Nasai…**

**Chapter 13.- A Boy**

**Otra vez, en un juicio. Sinceramente, ya se estaba ****hartando de estar metido en juicios a cada momento. Suspiro sonoramente y su prometida le tomo la mano. Volteo a verla. Primera era linda y siempre le sonreía. El había cambiado, todos se había dado cuenta de ella. Suoh Rikku no era el mismo niño que antes actuaba como el que no entendía nada. Siempre capto las cosas, solo que su mente se bloqueaba por que no quería saber nada acerca de la cruel realidad. Le devolvió la sonrisa a la mayor de las Ohtori y dirigió su mirada hacia su padre. Lo amaba y prefría estar con el. No es que no quisiera a su madre, es solo que ella estaba con demasiados hombres y eso le hacia llevar una vida llena de ritmo. El prefería coquetearle a todas y aun así no quedarse con ninguna, pues ya tenía a Primera. Prefería una vida tranquila donde su madre cocinara algo rico para el, una hermana mayor jugara con el y su padre le enseñara como ser un gran Casanova.**

**-La sesión ha finalizado por hoy, mañana se dará a conocer la decisión final con respecto al caso.-Anuncio el Juez.**

**Todos los presentes murmuraron entre si. Rikku dirigió su mirada a su padre, este le sonrió en señal de que todo estaría bien y Rikku confió en el, siempre lo hacia. Se dirigió a su madre y se despidió de Primera, mientras Eclair tuviera su custodia, el no podría ir a jugar con ella y los demás niños. Su madre le dirigió una mirada hipócrita mientras contestaba las preguntas de la prensa, Rikku se sintió atacado por esas personas.**

**-Bueno, nos esta yendo muy bien, no te parece, Tamaki?-Le dijo Haruhi mientras salían del lugar.**

**-Si.-Contesto sonriente.-Estoy casi seguro que ganaremos la custodia de Rikku.-**

**-Yo también, amor.-**

**-Ahora que lo recuerdo…-Dijo Tamaki subiendo al auto.-Hoy iremos hablar con Ranka-san… crees que me mate?-**

**-No seas payaso, Tamaki!-Dijo ella.-Mi padre no ba a matarte. Lo mas probable es que se te ponga de chillón, pero ya has liado con el, así que no habrá tanto problema, no te parece?-**

**-Espero que me perdone la vida…-Insistió.**

**Haruhi sonr****ió. Sabia que el lo decía por molestarle y en parte por que tenia algo de razón al respecto. Suspiro, su padre era una persona sobre protectora con ella y esa no seria la acepción. Haruhi sabia que su padre hubiera preferido que ella se casara con Hikaru en vez de Tamaki, pero su padre también decía entender que ella amaba a Tamaki y que Hikaru solo fue un capricho pasajero. Si había algo que había aprendido acerca de Hikaru, es que no valía la pena PARA NADA.**

**Tamaki estaciono el auto en frente de los departamentos donde ****vivía su futuro suegro. Miro con miedo el lugar después de haber bajado del coche. Haruhi tomo su mano para darle fuerzas y así, ambos subieron las escaleras del lugar, para llegar a donde Ryouji estaba. La chica toco el timbre, esperando la respuesta de su padre. Y así, ante sus ojos, Ryouji, nada arreglado, les abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de ver a su amada hija acompañada del "gusano rubio".**

**-Haruhi! Tesoro que haces por aquí?-Pregunto contento.**

**-Pues… vinimos a hablar con tigo, papa.-Dijo, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "vinimos".**

**-Buenas tardes, Ranka-san.-Saludo cortésmente Tamaki, el miedo se había ido.**

**Ranka los hizo pasar y sirvió a ambos te. Les pregunto acerca del juicio, acababa de verlo por televisión, pero quería saber como sentían que les estaba yendo. Haruhi primeramente le contó que había adoptado con Tamaki a Kobato, casi le da el infarto al hombre, pero continúo. Después le informo que estaba viviendo en unión libre con el francés, ahora si, Ranka quería descuartizar al chico. Tamaki se hizo chiquito en su asiento al sentir la mirada matadora de Fujioka sobre el, pero pensó en Haruhi y se armo de valor para darle a Ryouji una razón mas para odiarle.**

**-Ranka-san.-Lo llamo Tamaki con una mirada decidida.-Creo que con todo lo que Haruhi le esta diciendo, ya debe de sospechar cuales son las verdaderas razones de mi visita.-Hizo gala de sus súper buenos modales.-Yo he venido a verle para pedirle me deje esposar a su hija.-Dijo.**

**-Que buena broma, Suoh!-Dijo Ryouji queriendo evadir el asunto.**

**-Hump.-Tamaki hizo un gesto de molestia. Después de tantos años de no ver a ese hombre, todo el rencor que le retuvo por los insultos hacia el y su padre, se estaba apoderando de el. De un momento a otro, Suoh Tamaki, estaba de mal humor.-No es broma… Fujioka-san.-Por primera ves, lo llamo por su apellido.-Voy a casarme con Haruhi así consiga su permiso o no.-Aclaro, la chica lo volteo a ver con los ojos de par en par, adiós buenos modales.**

**-Hey, gusano, se ve que estas de muy mal humor…-Se ****empezó a asustar por la mirada llena de ira del rubio.**

**-Haré como que no escuche eso ultimo.-Dijo cerrando los ojos y contando mentalmente hasta diez.-Como ya le informe, voy a casarme con Haruhi le guste o no.-Se puso de pie, Haru hizo lo mismo.-Se le mandara de todas formas la invitación, si no quiere ir, no baya. Aunque creo que será de muy mal gusto que no asista a algo tan importante para su hija.-Hizo un ademán para que Haruhi le tomara del brazo mientras miraba seriamente al hombre que estaba frente a el.-Si ba, ni se atreva a insultar a mi padre o a mi. Ya no soy el de antes. Yo le tenia miedo y mucho respeto, pero mas que nada era miedo. Ahora, a pesar de que lo respeto, soy capaz de contestarle con la misma jugarreta lo que me diga.-Dijo y se dio la vuelta junto con Haruhi para salir.-Que pase un buen día. Espero verlo en nuestra boda.-**

**Tamaki y Haruhi se fueron. Ranka se quedo en blanco. Sabia que algún día el chico le contestaría, pero nunca pensó que fuera así. Sonrió, su hija había conseguido a alguien de su total aprobación. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el altar de su amada esposa y se quedo mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción la fotografía de la mujer ya difunta.**

**-Creo que tu debes de amar a tu futuro yerno desde haya arriba, verdad?-Dijo y luego suspiro.-Estoy celoso…-**

**El camino hacia el**** departamento estaba siendo muy silencioso. Tamaki iba muy metido en sus pensamientos y Haruhi solo lo miraba, recordando lo escalofriante que su mirada se había vuelto al hablar con su padre. Entonces, el silencio fue roto cuando Haruhi empezó a reír.**

**-Que es tan gracioso?-Pregunto Tamaki.**

**-Viste la cara de mi papa?-Dijo entre risas.-Lo venciste, Tamaki!-Le anuncio dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.**

**-Si, tienes razón.-Esbozó su bella sonrisa e igual se hecho a reír al darse cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto.**

**-No te preocupes, ya veras que mi padre ira a nuestra boda!-**

**-Eso espero, cariño…-**

**Primera entro al cuarto de su hermanita menor. Había tenido un día agitado y no la había visto aun. Se acerco a la cuna con cuidado, seguramente su hermana estaría durmiendo y no era bueno despertarla. Una vez que estuvo mas cerca, se percato de que la niña estaba despierta y al ver a su hermana mayor, empezó a carcajearse.**

**-Hola, nee-chan!-Dijo Primera, asomándose por la cuna.-Hoy vi a Rik-kun en el juicio, espero que Ouji-san gane su custodia…-Le contó a su hermana.-Cuando Ouji-san pueda tener a Rik-kun, lo traeré para que lo conozcas, nee-chan.-Siguió. En ese momento Kyouya y Renge entraron a la habitación, pero no hicieron ningún ruido y se quedaron viendo la "conversación" de ambas hermanas.-Es muy guapo! Te va a encantar, nee-chan!-La bebe balbuceo algo que Primera tomo como un "seguro".**

**Kyouya sonrió y volteo a ver a Renge. Ella le regreso la sonrisa. Primera continúo diciéndole a su hermana cosas acerca de Rikku. Sus padres, cerraron la puerta y mejor se dirigieron a su habitación, Primera tenia mucho de que hablar y no era bueno interrumpir. **

**-Son un encanto.-Comento Kyouya mientras se acostaba en la cama.-La verdad, creí que Primera sentiría celos.-**

**-Si, yo también.-Renge se acostó entre las piernas de su esposo, quedando su cabeza y espalda en el pecho del chico.-Pero es bueno verlas así, se quieren mucho…-**

**-Si.-Contesto quitándose los lentes y dejándolos a un lado.-Insisto… quiero un varón.-Ahora abrazo a su esposa.**

**-Piérdete, Kyouya!-Le dijo.-Ni han pasado tres meses y tu ya quieres ponerle "matarile" al asunto!-**

**Kyouya se carcajeo. Renge siempre fue la mujer que necesito en su vida, una chica totalmente diferente a el. Beso la frente de su esposa. De acuerdo, se daba por vencido. Esperarían por lo menos un año mas para intentar tener un varón. Por alguna extraña razón, realmente no es que le molestara tener puras chicas, era solo que quería un niño, solo eso. **

**-Y que nombre le pondríamos al niño?-Pregunto Renge, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.**

**-… No se…-Dijo.-Como te gustaría que se llamara?-**

**-Mmm?-Exclamo pensativa.-… Tamaki.-**

**-Eh? En serio? No que estabas celosa de el?-**

**-Si, pero es un buen nombre. Además el es tu "amigazo del alma". Ustedes han estado juntos en las buenas y en las "no tan buenas".-Rió un poco y volteo a ver a su marido.-Además…-Continuo.-En los manganimes es normal que el mejor amigo le ponga a su hijo el nombre de su "cuatacho del alma"!-**

**-Renge…-Susurro.-"Creí que ya se le había quitado esa maña…"-Pensó el chico y después sonrió un poco.**

**Kobato miro con atención el mensaje en su celular. Kaoru la había citado a las ocho de la noche en un restaurante muy conocido, fino y sobre todo, caro. Se sonrojo al instante, nunca pensó que alguien como el la invitara a salir. Y entonces sonrió con entusiasmo, ahora ella era una "señorita de sociedad", era la hija del cabezal de la familia Suoh. Era como un sueño. De un día a otro pasar a ser de niña huérfana y pobre a niña con familia y rica. Contesto el mensaje, diciendo que le preguntaría a su padre. Que bien sintió al escribir que "pediría permiso". Dejo su nuevo celular en su cama y se dirigió hacia el estudio de su padre, Tamaki estaba terminando una novela y Haruhi había ido de compras.**

**-Papa…-Lo llamo después de haber tocado la puerta.**

**-Pasa!-Le indico Tamaki sin quitar los ojos de su ordenador portátil. Como siempre, se había atrasado.**

**-Buenas tardes, papi.-Dijo acercándose a el y después le beso la mejilla.**

**-Que pasa, Kobato?-Le pregunto dejando de teclear y volteando a verla.**

**-Es que…-Empezó a decirle juntando sus deditos, haciendo un seño chistoso.-… Kaoru-kun me invito a salir hoy en la noche…-Dijo sonrojada.**

**-Que el te invito a salir?-A Tamaki le salio un tic nervioso. Luego mataría a cierto Hitachiin.-A que hora?-**

**-Etto…-Se asusto por la reacción de Tamaki.-A-a las ocho de la noche…-**

**-A LAS OCHO DE LA NOCHE!!-Dijo parándose de su lugar.**

**-Pa… Papa!-Dijo Kobato exaltada.**

**-Maldi…digo… arg!-Tamaki volvió a sentarse en su silla y puso su mano derecha en su frente.-…-**

**-Pu… puedo ir?-Dijo al fin Kobato, esperando una respuesta afirmativa o tendría que recurrir a su madre, ella usaría el famoso… chantaje…**

**-…-Tamaki analizo la situación y saco sus propias conclusiones de porque Kaoru la invitaba a salir.-… Esta bien…-Dijo, después hablaría con Kaoru.-… Pero te quiero en casa antes de las doce, entendido?-**

**-Si, papa!!-Dijo lanzándose a abrasarle del cuello.-Muchas gracias, papa! Eres el mejor!!-Le beso en la mejilla.**

**Kobato salio corriendo del lugar una vez que consiguió el permiso. Cuando su madre llegara, le contaría su gran hazaña. Tamaki sonrió y volteo su silla hacia el computador. Suspiro. Mas le valía a Kaoru hacer feliz a esa niña o el lo mataría. Vio su trabajo en el aparato y se resigno a seguir trabajando, su editora moriría de una taquicardia si no lo tenía todo listo ya.**

**Continued?**


	13. Chapter 13

Gomen nasai…

**Gomen nasai…**

**Chapter 14.- Home, sweet Home**

**Rikku ****sonrió abiertamente cuando el juez dio el anuncio sobre quien seria su custodio. Eclair trago saliva y abrió de par en par sus ojos azules. El pequeño niño busco con la mirada a su padre y cuando lo ayo se percato de que le también le miraba. Ambos rubios cruzaron sus miradas y sonrieron con la misma picardía, eran totalmente idénticos. Haruhi se percato de que ambos reían de igual forma y también sonrió. A veces, daba miedo el extraño parecido entre padre e hijo.**

**El Host Club hizo un gran escándalo al ver entrar a Tamaki, Haruhi y Rikku a la primera mansión de los Suoh, que ahora era la casa de Tamaki, sus padres vivían en la segunda mansión. Primera y Karin corrieron hacia el rubio menor, para saludarlo. Karin sonrió al ver como Rikku se acercaba, pero le pasó por un lado. Con interrogación, volteo a ver hacia donde iba el niño que le gustaba y fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Rikku, el niño más guapo que había visto en su vida y el más tierno de todos ellos, estaba abrazando a Primera, la niña más mala y fría de la Tierra.**

**-Hacen linda pareja…-Le comento Kyouya a Tamaki.**

**-Verdad que si?-Le regreso el comentario.**

**-P****obre Kari-chan…-Dijo Kira, la esposa de Mitsukuni.**

**-Aun así, nosotros le advertimos que Rik-chan quiere a Prime-chan.-Agrego Honey.**

**-…Si…-Contestaron todos al unísono.**

**Kobato suspiro abiertamente y volteo a ver el anillo de compromiso que tenia en su mano derecha. Sonrió abiertamente y dirigió su mirada a su futuro esposo. El chico se encontraba platicando con Tamaki y el resto de los amigos. Camino hacia el y le tomo del brazo. Kaoru volteo a verla y le sonrió, entendiendo la indirecta.**

**-Minna!-Llamo Kaoru a la multitud, todos voltearon a verlo.-Kobato y yo tenemos algo que decirles.- Kaoru se percato de que Tamaki le miraba directamente y le causo mucho miedo, pero Kobato le tomo de la mano, para que tuviera mas fuerza.-… Kobato y yo hemos decidido casarnos…-**

**-Nani…?-Exclamo Tamaki.**

**-Cu-cuando ella sea mas grande!!-Agrego el pobre asustado por la fea mirada de un celoso Tamaki.**

**-Mas te vale…-Le comento cerrando los ojos.**

**Kaoru suspiro. Eso había sido un poco difícil. Después de reír un rato, todos se acercaron a felicitar al par de jóvenes enamorados. Tamaki dirigió su violácea mirada hacia su madre. Recordó con melancolía los días en que no la tuvo a su lado y lloraba cada noche diciendo en francés lo mucho que la amaba y extrañaba. De un momento a otro, Sassha volteo su mirada hacia donde estaba su hijo y ambas miradas violáceas se cruzaron. Tamaki se exalto un poco, pero después sonrió y camino hacia su bella madre.**

**-Maman…-Le hablo en francés.-Que sucede?-**

**-Files, esa es la pregunta que yo debería de hacerte…-Contesto en el mismo idioma.**

**-Recordé… lo mucho que sufrí cuando me hacías falta.-Contesto centandoce a su lado.**

**-No vale la pena recordar esas cosas, files. Siempre he estado con tigo, sabes que yo también te he extrañado.-La mujer acaricio su cabello rubio.-Files… me alegra mucho que todo se haya resuelto…-Le comento.**

**-Si, maman.-Tomo su mano y la dirigió a sus labios.-Yo también me alegro de ello.-**

**Tamaki beso la mano de su madre en señal del amor eterno que le tenía. Sassha sonrió y beso la mejilla derecha de su hijo. Yuzuru poso su mano en el hombro derecho de Tamaki. Este último soltó la mano de su amada madre y dirigió su bella mirada hacia su padre. Su sonrisa se torno un poco triste, pero casi nadie lo notaba. Las únicas personas que lo notaron fueron Sassha, Haruhi, Kyouya, Kobato y por supuesto, Yuzuru. El aludido hombre se sentó a un lado de su hijo y Sassha se puso en pie, dejando a ambos Suoh solos.**

**-Tamaki, hijo…-Lo llamo Yuzuru aclarando su vos.**

**-Mande, padre.-Dijo cortésmente, jamás le faltaría el respeto a su padre.**

**-Se que nunca estuve contigo cuando mas me necesitaste y créeme que estoy muy arrepentido de no haber hecho algo contra tu difunta abuela…-**

**-Padre.-Lo ****interrumpió.-No es necesario que hagas esto. Todo esta bien. Tal vez no soy el mejor de los hijos, perdóneme.-**

**Yuzuru se quedo inmóvil. Tamaki se puso en pie y se ****dirigió a platicar con Kyouya, el siempre le entendía. El hombre de cabello castaño bajo la mirada y su esposa se acerco a el. Tamaki, evidentemente, le guardaba cierto resentimiento, pero jamás lo admitiría. Yuzuru sabia que le costaría recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hijo. **

**-Todo va a estar bien, amor…-Dijo para animarle Sassha.**

**-Espero que sea así…-Sentencio Yuzuru.**

**Haruhi había observado la escena todo el tiempo, esa noche debía hablar muy seriamente con su futuro. Suspiro y pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo por un tiempo con Kyouya, ellos dos se entendía perfectamente. Aunque debía admitir que le sorprendía como dos personas totalmente diferentes se complementaban tan bien. A veces estaba algo celosilla de esa relación tan abierta que tenían esos dos.**

**-Porque siempre eres así con tu padre, Tamaki?-**

**-No lo se, Kyouya…-Fue sincero.-A veces creo que es por todo el tiempo que me hizo falta y el nunca hizo nada por estar a mi lado… tal vez sea eso…-**

**-Bueno…-Empezó el de lentes.-Sea eso o no, no esta bien que lo trates así. No te diré que hacer, pero como amigo te digo que tal vez lo mejor seria… hablar las cosas, no te parece justo, amigo mió?-**

**-Si…-Dijo analizándolo mejor.-Tienes toda la razón, como siempre, Kyouya…-Sonrió**

**Kyouya se lo quedo viendo. Sonrió al recordar que cuando eran jóvenes los dos se espantaban de que fueran tan unidos e incluso llegaron a pensar que eran del otro bando y se distanciaron por muy poco tiempo, luego entendieron que simple y sencillamente eran muy buenos amigos.**

**-Entonces, lo haré!-Sentencio Tamaki.-Arigatou, Kyouya!-**

**-Si, si… loco francés…-**

**Tamaki le sonrió como niño chiquito. Esa bella sonrisa… a quien no le gustaría que le sonrieran así todos los días. Fujioka Haruhi tenía mucha suerte. De verdad la tenía.**

**-Tamaki…-Lo llamo Haruhi.-Tengo que decirte algo…-**

**-Claro, amor mío!-La siguió dejando a todos con una gota en la nuca. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.-Que sucede, O-haru?-**

**-O-haru…?-Exclamo la chica.-Kami-sama, tenia años que no me llamabas así!-Exclamo alegre de escuchar esa palabra.**

**-Si, bueno…-Se acerco a ella.-… Digamos que recordé ese pequeño apodo hace algunos días…-**

**-Así?-Dijo.-Bueno… quería decirte… que ayer mi papa hablo conmigo por teléfono…-Empezó, la expresión de Tamaki cambio a una completamente seria.-No te preocupes, no es nada malo…-Le animo.-El dijo que estaba de acuerdo con lo de la boda. Que tiene nuestro permiso…-Tamaki se sorprendió mucho.-Tamaki… ganaste su aprobación!!-**

**-Ahhhhh!-El chico se emociono de sobre manera.**

**Tamaki tomo de la cintura a la chica y la elevó en el aire, dándole vueltas mientras le repetía una y otra vez "lo logre" muy contento. Todos se los quedaron viendo detenidamente. Renge esbozo una sonrisa, no tubo que hacer nada para juntar a su mejor amiga con Tamaki. Kyouya también sonrió, Tamaki merecía toda la felicidad del mundo.**

**-Tamaki…-Lo llamo Haruhi después de que dejo de darle vueltas, estaba algo mareada.**

**-Dime, O-haru…-De nuevo aquel apodo.**

**-Te amo!!-**

**Haruhi se le tiro en sima, por suerte Tamaki no perdió del todo el equilibrio, así que no se callo ni nada por el estilo. La abrazo como nunca lo había hecho. Ese "te amo" le llego directo y lo hizo sentirse el hombre mas afortunado mundo por tener a una chica como Haruhi. De repente Kobato también lo abrazo por el cuello como lo hizo Haruhi y al final Rikku se le colgó de las piernas, una imagen realmente tierna. Todos miraron con ternura tal imagen, la familia más rara del mundo sin duda alguna. **

**-Hey, una foto?-Dijo uno de los fotógrafos que habían en aquella fiesta.**

**-Claro!-Contesto Tamaki soportando todo el peso de su familia.**

**-Digan ****Chess****!!-**

**-CHESS!!-Dije****ron los cuatro al unísono**

**¡¡FFLLAASSHH!!**

**La fotografía fue tomada y se convirtió en la portada de la revista mas fina de todo Japón, con el encabezado de "La familia Suoh: Y después de tanto sufrimiento, la hermosa familia Suoh, esta reunida"…**

**Meses más tarde, esa misma fotografía, la primera que se tomaron en familia, se mando a ampliar y enmarcar. Dentro de pocos días, aquel enorme cuadro adornaba el pequeño pasillo que dividía las escaleras en ala oeste y ala este…**

… **Un mes más, Tamaki y Haruhi se casaron.**

**Dos años mas tarde… Kaoru y Kobato se casaron…**

… **Unos meses después, Tamaki se convirtió en el legítimo dueño de todo lo que dijera Suoh…**

… **Tres meses mas adelante, muere el padre de Kyouya Ohtori, quedando el como el heredero de la mayor parte de las empresas y hospitales. Se asegura que es porque fue quien demostró ser más inteligente de sus hermanos…**

…**This is the End…**


	14. Chapter 14

Gomen nasai…

**Gomen nasai…**

**Chapter 15.- This only and beautiful world**

**-…-**

**-… Ah-**

**-No ****digas**** nada…-**

**-… ****Pero****…-**

**-Realmente, la ****situación no lo amerita, Haruhi.-**

**-…-**

**-… Esta bien. Sabes que me estas haciendo muy feliz, tonta.-**

**-Gomen nasai… por no decírtelo antes…-**

**-… no hace falta que te disculpes…-**

**-Tamaki…-**

**Haruhi observo a su esposo con un poco de vergüenza. Su sorpresa estaba arruinada por culpa del baboso hermano mayor de Kyouya. Tamaki solo sonreía como siempre. Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Tan solo tres años. Al fin, después de ese largo tiempo, Haruhi Suoh, estaba embarazada de Tamaki Suoh. Ella quería decírselo en su cumpleaños, ya que estaba cerca, pero… ya que…**

**-QUE!?-**

**-… En serio…-**

**-Tono ba a matarme!!-**

**-NO! Papa no es tan cruel… eso creo…-**

**-… Tenemos que casarnos ya…-**

**-… Claro…-**

**-Ahhhhhhhhh****hhhhhhhhhhh!!-**

**-Kaoru-kun…-**

**Kyouya abrió la boca por el susto que le acababan de meter. Renge lo observó como diciéndole "te lo dije". El ultrasonido jamás fallaba, o por lo menos no el de su hermano mayor. Sus dos hijas, Primera de ocho años de edad y Kaname de 3 años de edad, rieron en corito en burla hacia su padre. Otra niña. Si, tendrían otra niña…**

**-No me estas mintiendo, verdad hermano?-**

**-… Sabes que no, Kyouya.-**

**-Otra niña…-**

**-… Otra niña!-**

**-Otra niña!-**

**-… Otra niña, hermanito…-**

**-OTRA NIÑA!!- Kyouya estaba a punto de llorar.**

**-Kyouya…-**

**Tamaki abrió los ojos de par en par. Que era lo que Kobato le decía!? Que estaba que…!? Entorno los ojos en una mirada furiosa y Kaoru tembló de terror en su asiento. Haruhi puso una mano en el hombro de su esposa, como indicándole que se calmara. Pero Tamaki hizo caso omiso. Rikku observo también con recelo a Kaoru. El pobre chico estaba queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara, que le cayera en sima el techo, que lo aplastara un yunque marca Acme o que un meteorito cayera justo donde estaba. Miro suplicante al mayor de los Suoh, esperando que este no lo asesinase. Si las miradas mataran, el ya estaría mil metros bajo tierra.**

**-COMO QUE KOBATO ESTA EMBARAZADA!?-**

**-Etto… papi, no te enojes… además, ya estoy grande…-**

**-Grande!? Grande yo!-Ok, Tamaki estaba tan enojado que se decía viejo a si mismo.**

**-Ahora si, Kaoru! Date por muerto!!-Lo amenazo Rikku.**

**-No! Espere Tono…- Que Dios se apiade del pobre alma de Hitachiin Kaoru.**

**-Pobre Kaoru…-**

**-Vete al diablo Kaoru!-**

**-Voy a matarte! Como te atreves! No te perdonare por mi hermana!-**

**-Kaoru-kun…-**

**6 Años mas tarde…**

**-Oni-sama!-Dijo alegre una niña de apenas ocho años.**

**-Sarah!-La saludo alegre Suoh Tamaki de 34 años de edad.**

**-Que bueno verte d****e nuevo, Oni-sama!-Dijo con mucha alegría la pequeña Sarah.-Haru-chan!-Se sorprendió y alegro mucho de ver a Suoh Haruhi de 32 años de edad.**

**-Hola, Sarah!!-La saludo correspondiendo el abrazo que su cuñada le había dado.**

**-Tía Sarah!-Exclamaron al unísono unas niñas rubias de ojos violáceos. Idénticas a su padre, Suoh Tamaki**

**-Cuanto…-Dijo la que llevaba por nombre Suoh Tamaharu.**

**-…Tiempo.-Dijo la que se llamaba Suoh Tamaruhi.**

**-Sin vernos!-Volvieron a decir**** las chicas de seis años de edad.**

**-Oh, Tama-chan! Ruhi-chan!-Las abrazo en seguida, eran sus sobrinas favoritas.**

**-Ah! Tía y yo que!-Un apuesto joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, alto, delgado y de tez blanca salía de la limosina donde antes viajaban su hermano mayor y su familia.**

**-Rikku-kun!!-Su sobrino era tan guapo y tan parecido a su hermano mayor cuando tenia a su edad.-Que gusto verte!!-**

**-Si, ami ****también me da gusto verte!-Dijo Rikku tan galante como siempre.**

**-Adentro esta Primera-chan…-**

**Ni lento ni perezoso, Rikku ya se encontraba adentro, buscando a Primera. Tamaki y Haruhi sonrieron. Rikku estaba perdidamente enamorado de Primera desde que tenía memoria. Lo mejor, era que Primera le correspondía y estaban comprometidos. Aunque a Karin le dolió hasta el alma, acepto todo muy bien y seguía siendo la mejor amiga de Primera, además, Rikku era su mejor amigo y les deseaba lo mejor del mundo.**

**-Rikku!-Exclamo alegre Primera de ver a su prometido.**

**-Primera!-Rikku se lanzo a abrazarla frenéticamente.-Te extrañe mucho, Primera! Casi muero sin ti!!-**

**-Eh? Yo también te extrañe mucho, Rikku.-Le correspondió el abrazo.**

**Era el cumpleaños de Kobato. Había mucha gente en aquella fiesta. Tamaki y Haruhi saludaron a sus amigos, sorpresivamente, Hikaru estaba ahí junto a su esposa y su hijo. Rikku saludo a todos sus amigos y les comento sobre la idea de re-abrir el Host Club cuando cumpliera 15 años, les contó que ya tenia algunos chicos que estaban de acuerdo y ellos asintieron, que tenia Rikku que convencía tan fácilmente? Seguramente, lo mismo que Tamaki tubo para convencer a aquellos chicos que conformaban el antiguo Club.**

**-Papa, mama! Que gusto que estén aquí!-Dijo Kobato alegre abrazando a su madre.**

**-De ninguna manera me perdería el cumpleaños de mi hija!-Exclamo alegre Tamaki.**

**-Era obvio que estaríamos aquí…-**

**Rikku sonrió al recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de aquellos chicos. Volteo a ver a su novia y esta solo acomodo sus lentes, Rikku supo que ella aprobaba su idea y tenia permiso de hacerlo. Solo una condición, ella seria la "cliente Premium" de el. El chico sonrió orgulloso de si mismo y llamo la atención de todos.**

**-Bueno…-Comenzó a decir el chico.-Quiero informarles que he decidido re-abrir el Host Club que antes mi padre había fundado.-Dijo sonriente, los antiguos miembros del Club se quedaron boquiabiertos.-Este club estará abierto a partir del próximo años, es decir, cuando cumpla 15 y los demás estemos ya en el curso superior.-**

**La nostalgia invadió los corazones de cada uno de los miembros del club. Ver a Rikku tan sonriente como Tamaki, parte de los nuevos miembros sonrientes también y el parecido enorme del nuevo presidente con el antiguo, hizo que muchos recordaran viejos tiempos. **

**-Solo nos resta decir algo importante…- Dijo Rikku sentándose en el mueble, sus amigos se sentaron a su alrededor. Harían llorar al antiguo Club, según ellos, y no estaban para nada equivocados, de hecho…**

**-Uno… dos… tres…- Contó Primera.**

**-Eh?-Exclamo Tamaki al darse cuenta de que harían.**

**-Pero…-Dijo Honey**

**-… que…-Dijo Mori**

**-están…-Continuo Hikaru**

**-haciendo…-Siguió Kaoru**

**-esos…-Dijo Kyouya**

**-…niños?…-Termino Haruhi**

……**.**

**-IRASHAIMASSE!-**

**Las lagrimas por bellos recuerdos cayeron de los ojos de cada uno de aquellos siete que habían iniciado el Ouran Host Club hace 14 años atrás. Era un recuerdo grato, alegre, algo que jamás olvidarían. Rikku sonrió y miro a su padre. Todo esto, lo hacia por la enorme admiración que le tenia al actual cabezal de la familia Suoh y director del Instituto privado Ouran.**

**-Estas orgulloso de mi, padre?-Cuestiono el chico acercándosele.**

**-Todos los días…-Le contesto posando su mano derecha en la cabeza de su primogénito.**

**-Esto lo hago por ti, papa…-Comento con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.-Espero que te agrade…-**

**-Sabes que si, enano.-Sonrió y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro derecho.-Siempre contaras con migo, hijo. Soy tu padre. Tienes todo mi apoyo y cariño. Te recuerdo que vivimos una de las peores partes de nuestras vidas juntos, tenemos mucho en común. Tú y yo, somos como un espejo…-**

**-… un espejo que refleja belleza.-Termino Rikku.**

**-Así es!-**

**-Y la belleza NO se desperdicia, verdad papa?-**

**-Pero exactamente, hijo mió!!-**

**--Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj--**

**A todos les resbalo una gota por la cabeza. Si, esos dos eran idénticos. Haruhi sonrió… Eso era lo que mas quería en este único y hermoso mundo…**

… **This is the end…**


End file.
